The Gang Years Later
by FurryFriends143
Summary: The gang is still in touch after all these years. Now with families of their own! Co written with CatHeartsU! Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. BORI, CABBIE, JANDRE 3. I know the first chapter is difficult to read, I'm sorry about that.
1. Meet the kids

Hi guys! Oh my gosh I found time to update early! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions feel free to pm me. Oh and if you feel I didn't get your character right tell me and I'll try to fix it.

I'm going to be skipping to different households so please bear with me.

At the Harris household

Leon Harris was sitting in his room, just staring blankly at the ceiling. It was about one in the evening, and he was terribly bored. He had no plans for today. Impossible I know, a sixteen year old guy having no plans, it was even a Saturday! He decided to go through his options. He needed someone to hang out with. So he started with his family. Xander, his older brother, was on the phone downstairs. "Probably making plans with someone, and is going to ditch me." Leon says out loud to himself. His mother is the next one on his list. "Mom's cool, but it's uncool to hang out with your mother." Leon thinks. He's smart enough not to say that out loud. Jade West, well Jade Harris now, is still her same old self. She has personally showed the boys her scissor collection when they've made her mad enough, and Andre wasn't home. Oh no, she isn't abusive! She would never lay a hand on her boys, but she threatens. You would think once she had kids she would soften up, she did a little bit not much. "Ok, so I could hang out with dad." Leon says, stands up, but then plops back down on his bed again. "Dad's working on a new song." He remembers and says glumly to himself again. Andre Harris had made it big time, as did the rest of the gang. He has even written songs for many celebrities. Like Beyoncé and Jason Mraz. Even three very special celebrities. Cat Shapiro, Tori Oliver, and most importantly Jade Harris. "Leon!" Xander yells. Luckily Andre is in a sound proof room in the basement, he can't hear anything up there and vice-versa. "What!" Leon yells back. "IF YOU BOYS KEEP YELLING I SWEAR, YOU TWO WILL BE SHAKING IN FEAR!" Jade screams back at both the boys. "Threats don't work anymore mom, yeah we aren't afraid anymore!" They yell back, even though it was a total lie. They like to have comebacks though, they are Jade's children. "Two. Words. Justin. Bieber." Jade says trying not to explode, again. Their mother could and would torture them with Justin Bieber, and they know it. "Sorry mom." "We love you mom." The both of them tell her. "That's what I thought." Jade says feeling accomplished. Xander comes up to their room, while Leon still is. "I'm going to the Olivers', to hang out with Andy, and mom says you have to come with so hurry up and get downstairs." And with that he walks back downstairs. Leon got up and started to put his shoes on. Of course he wanted to go. 1. He could get out of the house and do something fun. 2. His best friend Nicole Oliver might be home. And 3. The love of his life, Emily Oliver might also be home. He has the biggest crush on her. Not that she knew that though. "Hurry up." Xander says loudly from downstairs, but not loud enough to annoy their mother. "One minute." Leon answers at the same volume. "I'm counting." Xander replies. Leon decides he doesn't want to be left, and goes downstairs. They say bye to Jade and leave for the Olivers'.

The Shapiro household

"No Mr. Furry, don't play tag with Mr. and Mrs. Feathers'!" 15 year old Skylar Shapiro yells at her and her 17 year old sister's pets, a dog and two budgies. You can see she got her naming skills from Cat. "Don't yell at them!" Her sister Analie yells at her. Analie is the older one of the Shapiro "Twins" as Emily and Nicole call them. Because they are more like twins then the Oliver ones are. "You're so mean to me!" Skylar yells back at her sister. "Skye, I can talk to animals so I can tell him to stop nicely. " Analie tells her sister calmly. "That would be so cool!" "But, you can't talk to animals Annie." Skylar replys. "What's that supposed to mean!" Screams Analie. Both girls run to their mother. "Mom she was mean to me!" "Mom she said I can't talk to animals!" Yell both girls once they find their mother in the kitchen. She was making her famous red velvet cupcakes. Cat Shapiro, now older and more mature, did the sensible thing. "Don't yell at me!" Yells Cat while dropping her pan of cupcakes on the floor. Yeah, Cat hasn't changed since high school either. Robbie takes action, like usual when Cat and the kittens flip out. "Skye, why don't you go over to Emily's for a bit?" Robbie asks while rubbing his wife's shoulders. "Oo yay! I'm going to go call her!" Skylar screams and runs to the phone. "Oo dad can I go too!" Analie yells at her father more than asking him. "No, you are still grounded from failing both your history and biology tests last week." Robbie says firmly. "Phooey." Analie says and walks upstairs. I wanted to see Andy she thinks. Skylar runs past her sister down the stairs, says bye to all three of her family members, and runs out the door to tart her walk over to the Olivers'. Soon the whole group will be there, because Robbie will eventually give in and let Annie come too, like always.

The Oliver household

You've heard about them, let's meet them. There is Andrew otherwise known as Andy, the eldest at 17. Then you have the 16 year old twins Nicole and Emily. Besides from looking identically and being able to sing they are polar opposites. Back to the story. Emily and Nicole are in their "rooms" which is really one big room with a divider in the middle. Andy is in the living room with his parents waiting for Xander his best friend to get here. He doesn't mind spending time with his parent's he thinks they are pretty awesome. They are watching Tori, Beck, and the rest of the gang in high school. They said that some creepy dude, named Sinjin, recorded every day and nobody knew. They found out recently and Beck bought the cds off of him. "You poured ravioli down his pants?" Andy asks his mother. As the day Sikowitz showed the class the video of Tori and Andre at the restaurant was on the screen. "Yes, and never do that." Tori Oliver says still watching the screen. "I wasn't planning on it." Andy replys. "Nicole!" Andy hears his sister Emily yell. "Mom." Andy says. "Yes, I hear them, if they don't fix it themselves soon I'll go up. Until then, anyone want anything from the kitchen?" She asks. "Could you get me something to drink please Tor, yeah me too mom please?" The boys ask. "Lemonade good?" Tori asks, already knowing the answer. "We love you." Both guys reply smiling the Oliver smile. Tori laughs and goes into the kitchen. "I'm glad you picked mom, dad." "Me too, Andy, I can't imagine living without her and you kids." Now upstairs with the girls. "I can't believe you stole that!" "I did not, it's rightfully mine." "Arggg dad!" Beck walks upstairs to the girl's room. "What is the problem you two." Beck says. "Nicole took the picture of Avan Jogia out of my magazine and I want it back." Emily states. Beck trying to end this quickly says this. "Nicole just give it back to her." "But dad, I bought the magazine yesterday for her when she asked. I came in my side of the room today and found it one the floor, so I picked it up on the page it was open to, had a picture of this really hot guy, so I cut it out and put the magazine back in her side." Nicole argues. "Emily if she bought it , can't you let her have the one picture?" Beck asks his daughter. 'But daddy." Emily says and puts on her puppy dog face. "Um, um, Tori!" Beck says. Tori comes upstairs too. "Yes." She asks Beck. "Help me." He pleads. Tori looks at her surroundings. Em had a girly magazine and Nic had a picture of Avan Jogia. Knowing the girls she knew what happened. "Just take a picture of your father, he looks like Avan Jogia then you both can have a picture." Tori tells the girls. "Dad doesn't." Emily starts then stops. "Here Em you can have it." Nicole says. "No, it's ok keeps it." Emily replys. Nicole throws it out. "I finally see a hot celebrity and he has to remind me of my father." Nicole says and walks downstairs. "Thanks for ruining it dad." Says Emily then follows her sister. "Should I be offended?" Asks Beck. "I don't think so?" Tori answers confused. They walk back downstairs. "Atleast they aren't mad at you." Beck tells his wife. "Mom, I can't believe you didn't kiss dad, come on." Emily complains to her mom while watching the younger versions of her mom and dad. "You were saying dear." Tori asks her husband. "Dad could we get "Aunt" Cat some bibble? Andy asks. "That's what I was thinking!" Nicole agrees with her brother. Just then the doorbell rings. Andy gets it to find Xander, Leon, and Skylar. "Hey everyone." Andy says and lets them in. "Where's Analie?" Emily asks Skylar her sometimes ditsy bff. "She will be here in a minute." Skylar says then starts laughing. "What?" Everyone asks her. Now on the screen is the Hollywood Arts first "Prome". "It's a man baby!" Skylar says at the same time teenage Cat said it also. They all look at her for a moment. "Hey did you all get your acts ready for school Monday/" Tori asks the group. There was a bunch of no's. "Well you better hurry you all have to perform in the back to school bash on Monday." Beck informs them. "Why don't we all work on it together when Ana lie gets here?" Xander asks. It's not surprising when he talks with his close friends, but everyone else it would be. There was a bunch of yeah"s and Good ideas from the group. That is how the big group project began.

Okay so that is chapter one. It will have more of them talking next chapter now that you know them. Sorry I had to fast type this at the library, you only get an hour. Until next time see ya! Please review!


	2. The song choosing and meeting Kate

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter isn't the best, but I like it. Short and sweet today. Oh, I have a poll on my profile if you want to check that out. I also have a Bori story if you are a Bori lover like me. It's not script like starting the 10th chapter. Sorry about the giant paragraph writing last chapter, I usually don't write like that. So here is chapter 2.

About 5 minutes later, Analie got to the Olivers'. "Wow Annie, only five minutes?" "That's a new record!" Skylar told her sister. "He told me if I found a tutor, he would let me go." Analie informed her. "Ok, so we came up with an idea, well Xander did." Nicole interjected. She didn't want the "twins" to start talking about unicorns, sparkles, and other girly things. "Yeah, we are going to work on the Back to School Bash together, and since we are the only ones in it, we can do whatever." Emily added. "Ok, goody!" "This is going to be so much fun!" Analie says excitedly. "We should start now." Andy tells the group. "Ok, well first things first, what is the theme, is there is any." Leon says/asks. "What makes things sound exciting and entertaining?" Xander asks the group. "Oo, Rhyming words!" Analie yells!

Everyone but Skylar looks at her in disbelief. "No guys, that's a good idea." Skylar says. "It is?" Both Oliver girls ask at the same time. "Kind of, it leads to one." "Because what rhymes with Back to School Bash, Blast from the past and that's kind of catchy." Skylar smiles while stating her findings. "That's a really good idea, but how do we find old acts?" Xander asks. "The videos!" Andy tells everyone. "Andy you're right, everyday of our parents lives are on the tapes! Emily agrees with her brother. "Even when they are at home and other places, creepy, but at the moment useful." she adds. "I think two things, we should surprise are parents by doing this in secret, and pick the songs randomly to spice it up." Nicole says. "Nic, that's a great idea!" Leon agrees with his best friend.

"Ok, we need a hat." Analie announces. "Why a hat?" Xander asks, confused. "So we can pick songs out of silly." Analie informs him. "I have that covered." Andy says and walks into the kitchen where Tori and Beck are. A few seconds later Andy walks back into the living room, while Beck walks out and upstairs. He comes back a couple minutes later with a black hat (The one from Vic and Avan laugh… A lot.) and gives it to Andy. "Thanks dad." Andy says as his father goes back to his wife. "No problem." Beck says while closing the kitchen door. "Ok, lets watch the videos from the first one, and every once in a while write down a song." Skylar tells everyone. "Wait, can I dance once too?" She adds. "Oh, and can I act?" Andy asks. "Sure, I'm sure there will be some of that too." Emily tells them. "Ok!" Skylar says happily.

They all start watching the videos. (This is just a bunch of comments made while watching the tapes, determine who said what however you like. :D) "Oh, wow, that was mean." "Hehe, Jupiter boots!" "I wonder who Keeko is?" "Does your uncle still do things like that?" "Poor Aunt Trina." "Oo those boys just got burned!" "Aww, they hugged." "That song is so sweet!" "Mom still didn't kiss dad!" After many, many hours they finished the videos, and had all the songs they needed written down. "Hey kids, you know it's getting late." Tori says walking into the living room, Beck following. "Mom, can everyone sleep over?" Emily asks. "Now that you are older boys can't sleep over, you know that." Says Tori. "You better know that." Beck says sternly, eyeing the males in the room (Besides Andy.). Andy sees Emily needs help and adds. "What if I wanted to invite Xander and Leon." "And I wanted to invite Skylar and Analie." Andy and Emily both state. "Fine call your parents." Tori gives in. Everyone says thanks and precedes to call their parents. Even though they know they won't care. "Dad, Mom, I can only take so much random girly-ness, can Kate come too?" Nicole pleads. "Nic, I don't know, it's up to Aunt Trina." Says Tori. "And Trina is very annoying." Beck includes, gaining a glare from his wife. "What you know you grew up with her." Beck defends himself. "Please." Nicole begs. "Tori?" Beck passes it on to her. "Ok, fine, call her." Tori tells her. "Thank you so much." Nicole says smiling before going to call her cousin. After everyone's parents said ok and Kate was dropped off, the adult Olivers' went out for more food. Emily took Skylar and Analie to her side of her room. Andy took Xander and Leon to his room. Lastly Nicole and Kate went to Kate's room, for when she visits.

Kate August Vega is the daughter of Trina Vega. No one knows who her father is. Kate is not really like Trina, besides from loving to perform. She's great, but freezes up in front of people, except for Nic sometimes. Kate doesn't go to Hollywood Arts, but man has Trina tried to change that. To her wardrobe, she is currently wearing a glittery silver off the shoulder top, a black mini skirt, and 5 inch fazziny heels. Why would tomboy, hater of all things girly (But her sister.) Nicole Ivy Oliver want to hang out with her you might ask? Well time to let you into a little secret. Back to the story. "Ughhh, Nic can you help me get these heels off?" "Yeah sure, do you still have clothes here?" Nicole asks while taking off her cousins heels. "Yep." Kate replies and gets up and walks over to a dresser once the heels are off. She opens a drawer and pulls out a red v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, dark denim jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots. She starts to change and Nicole turns around to face the door.

"You know, you should just tell Aunt Trina." Nicole says starting the conversation that is said every time Kate visits. You see the only ones that know Kate isn't a mini Trina is her cousins, and their friends just think she is always like that. "I would, but she expects me to be a mini her, I'm not." "You can turn around now." Kate says. Nicole turns to face her cousin. "If she every sees you at school, she will find out." Nic tells her. "I know." Kate replies. "Want to sing karaoke?" Nicole asks changing the conversation. "You know I have stage fright." Kate tells her. "It's ok it's just me." Nicole informs her. "I know, ok fine." Kate says. They are about to sing when there is a knock on the door.

Nicole answers it to find, her sister and the "twins". "Nic, mom and dad called, they said that Trina wanted to go shopping so they will be home in a few hours to cook dinner." Emily says. "Ok, so." Nicole say/asks. "We can pick our songs now without suspicion." Emily tells her. "Ok, I'll be down in a minute." "Tell the guys to bring dad's hat, I'll bring paper, a pen, and the list of songs we made." Says Nicole. "Ok." Emily says then all three girls turn around and go to Andy's room. Nicole closes the door, grabs what she needs and turns to Kate. "Do you want to come, Kate?" "We are picking our songs for a big performance." Nicole asks and tells her cousin. "No, I'm good; I'll wait here for a rematch in karaoke." Kate says while smiling. "Ok, but I have to warn you I got all four stars on Dinosaur. (A song by Ke$ha, which I don't own.)" Nicole smiles and walks down stairs to see everyone else there already.

Nicole's POV

Nicole sits down with the rest of them, who have seemed to form a circle. She looks over the list and decides to take charge. Ok, everyone, can I take the lead?" Nicole asks making sure it's ok for her to lead. Everyone nods yes and Nic continues. Ok, so Andy and Skylar please stand over there, by the couch you aren't in this one. They go and Nicole speaks again. "Does anyone not want to go by themselves?" Xander raises his hand. "Ok." Nicole takes out four small pieces of paper, writes something on each, and places them in Beck's hat in the middle of everyone on the floor. "Everyone pick one out, but Xander, the one that says team is his partner." Everyone plus Nicole, but Xander picks out a piece of paper. "So who got team?" Analie raises her hand. "Ok, Xander is your partner. Nicole takes everyone's pieces of papers, puts them to the side, and starts writing on new pieces again. Once she is done those go in the hat and she informs everyone. "Now, I took the list of songs and this is what I came up with." "We will all sing Shut up and Dance, Em and I and Annie and Skye will sing duets, chosen later." "Now, everyone but Analie pick out a song to sing." Again everyone plus Nicole do that. "Annie, you can sing and I can play the piano." Xander says. "What did everyone get?" After the picking Analie and Xander got Tell Me that You Love Me, Emily got Make it Shine, Leon got Song2you, and Nicole got Freak the Freak Out. "Ok, cool, now for the duets, Em and Skylar, you two are the youngest go ahead and pick." "Only by two minutes!" Emily defends herself. "Whatever just pick."

Emily's POV

"Ok, so Nic and I are singing Take a Hint." "And Annie and I are singing Give it Up!" Skylar says bouncing with excitement. "Ok, so we have our songs and team." Xander says. "Em, how much time do we have?" Nic asks her twin. "Um, probably about an hour." "Ok, so I'm going to go get Kate and my laptop and we can practice." Nicole says and stands up. "Wait I have an idea!" Skylar screams outloud. "What Skye?" "I think you're swell!" She screams out loud a second time. "Omg great idea!" Analie tells her sister. "What?" "Our parent's songs, we can make a slideshow at the end, one for each of them." Skylar explains in a lower volume. "I'm still confused, and we are bffs I can usually understand you." "Em, if I'm right, Finally Falling." Andy says understanding Skylar. "Oh, 365 Days." Leon announces. "Oh, I get it now." "That's a great idea, but let's do it tomorrow when we have more time." Nicole nods and goes up stairs. In a few minutes she comes down with her Blue laptop and Kate following behind her. "Want to do duets first, come on Nic it will be fun." "Ok, sure." Nicole answers and places her laptop on the table. "Kate want to be the announcer?"

Kate's POV

"Sure Emmy." She goes up to the laptop, and reads off the sheet of paper with all the songs on it, which Nicole gave her. "Ok, first up is Nicole and Emily Oliver singing Take a Hint!" After the song finishes Kate announces again. "Now up, is Analie and Skylar Shapiro singing Give it Up!" After they finish Skylar speaks up. "Oo Kate you sing now!" Skylar says. "No thanks Skylar, I'm good." "Please!" Analie begs. "Uhh, no thanks Analie." "Aww are you sure?" Emily asks. "Emily if she doesn't want to, just leave her alone." Nicole scolds her sister. "Kate, I know you can sing, it's just friends here you can do it." Andy tries to encourage her. "Thanks Andy." "Want me to sing with you?" Nic asks. "No, I want to try to do it by myself." "Ok." Nicole replies. Kate starts singing Before he Cheats (Awesome song, which I do not own also.). She is quiet at first, but gains confidence and gets stronger. She is still singing when Tori walks in.

"Oh my god!" (Sorry if I offend anyone there, by using God that way.) "Kate you're great and you don't look like Trina threw up on you!" Tori says. "Please don't tell my mom." Kate pleads. "I won't, but you better go change, she is here to say goodbye again." Tori informs her only niece. Kate literary runs to go change. "Where is dad?" Emily asks. "He is coming Aunt Trina is nagging him." Tori informs her children, even though only Emily asked she knows they all were wondering. Beck walks into the front door, with an annoyed, tired expression on his face. He is carrying two shopping bags and is being followed by Trina not far behind. "I'm just saying, I can't believe you dated Tori in high-school, when her hotter, older sister was available." "I've told you, I love and have always loved Tori, ok." "But, I'm so much more talented!" "Toriiiii." "Trina!" "Leave my husband alone!" "Maybe he wants to talk to me." As soon as she said that, Beck dropped the bags on the floor, walked up to Tori and kissed her. They were still kissing until all the kids started yelling. It was either "Oooooo!" or "Get a room!". They break away from each other. "Where's Kate?" Trina asks. "Bathroom." Nicole replies, mentally telling her cousin to hurry up. As if Kate could read minds she walks down the stairs. "Hey mom." Kate says, trying to act surprised a little bit. "Hey Katie, I just wanted to say goodbye again, bye bye, love you." Trina says blowing kisses at the end. "Bye love you too." Kate replies also blowing kisses. Trina leaves and once they hear her car drive away Tori speaks up. "So Kate, care to explain." Tori says sitting down on the couch, awaiting the story.

So that's the real chapter two, hope you like it. Next is the Back to School Bash! Please review! : )


	3. The Back to School Bash

Hey sorry for the longer wait. I just wanted to mention this, there is a ton of ideas in store for this story, but they won't be like happening everyday for the characters. It's going to be like the show, it could go from summer one chapter and winter the next. Most ideas will have one or two chapters for them, and then a new one will start. Ok anyways thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

(The dialog is Kate's; she is explaining herself like Tori asked the last chapter.)

"Ok, I'm not a mini version of my mom and I am a great singer, I just have terrible stage fright." "I'll never make it as a singer." Kate starts. "Kate why don't you tell her you don't dress like she did?" Tori asks her niece. "She will be disappointed in me." Kate says looking down now, ashamed. "Kate, I know your mother like the back of my hand, she loves you more than anything she won't care, she will probably like it better being the only her anyways." Tori explains. "And I had stage fright once too." Tori adds. "You did not, you're amazing." Kate says in disbelief. "And so are you and I did." "Andy can you play the first video please." Tori says. "Sure mom." Andy replies and puts in the first video that was recorded, it was the big showcase. They all watch as they push 16 year old Tori out there to sing. "See Kate, I had to be carried out there, I was super quiet at first, everyone is scared their first time performing, you have to just have to make yourself go through with it." "Look at your cousins." "Andy forgot his lines, but he improvised and the crowd loved it." "Em threw up on the first row her first time singing, but continued anyways and became an over night hit in school." "Nic was only five her first time singing in front of a crowd, she was singing to her cd player behind the curtains when they opened, everyone laughed at the cute little toddler singing, but she thought they were making fun of her and cried until they chanted for her to keep singing." Tori explains. "How come you guys never told me?" Kate asks her cousins. "You're a singer not an actor." "It was sooo embarrassing!" "You never asked." They all say at the same time. "Ok, I'll remember that, I'm going to go change now." Kate says and starts walking back upstairs. "Ok, then we all can eat." Tori tells her.

Once Kate comes back downstairs they all go to the dining room and eat dinner. Afterwards everyone meets up in Nic and Em's "rooms". Andy's, the twins, and Kate's rooms are all soundproof since they all sing or act. Nic rolls up the divider and Leon speaks up. "Do you think they know something is up?" He asks. "No, they don't" Andy replies having grown up with them the longest. "Ok, good." Leon replies back. "Wow, it's like two different worlds in here!" Skylar exclaims seeing both sides at once for the first time. She was right. Half the room was a bright purple while the other was a darkish red. Even the carpet changed. From light pink to light brown. "I like Emily's better, Nic's is dark." Analie says. "Thanks Analie." Nicole says sarcastically. "Anyways, we should start practicing, we have the rest of today and tomorrow that's it." Xander intervenes.

"Well I have my dance done." Skylar tells everyone. "Mine scene is taken care of." Andy adds. "I had nothing to begin with." Kate adds also. "Kk!" "So we do our main songs today, and practice the group number and do the slideshow tomorrow." Analie says. "Analie just came up with a smart idea." Nicole announces. "Sorry?" Analie says confused. "No that's good." Andy assures her. "Ok, but we all can't practice in the same room." Xander mentions. "No, I'll practice in here, Nic in her room because the divider blocks a lot of sound, Leon in Andy's room, and Xander and Analie in Kate's room." "Andy will keep Leon company, Skylar with her sister, and Kate with Nic and I." Emily says. Everyone agrees and they get to practicing. It's not until around midnight when they are satisfied and go to their respected rooms.

They all went to sleep with the same thought going through their heads. How are we ever going to pull this off? The next morning after breakfast, they took Nic's laptop and went to the park to finish. It was about lunch when they finally finished. They all agreed the show should be spectacular, but the only thing that matter to them were the slideshows. Each slideshow took about three hours each, it was going to be the grand finale, for their parents only of course. "Ok, so what order should the slideshows go in?" Emily asks. "I think we should go by our mothers, they will love it the most." Leon says. "Ok, so Leon and Xander's go first." Skylar tells them. "Why?" Andy asks. " "Aunt" Jade is scary." Skylar admits. "So go 365 Days, then Finally Falling, and lastly I Think Your Swell." Nicole says. "Why did you plan it out that way?" Xander asks. "Your mom will be mad if hers isn't first, my mom will love it no matter what, and "Aunt" Cat won't know what is going on, so she will be surprised even when it's last." Nicole explains. "That's true I like that idea." Emily agrees. "This is going to be awesome!" Analie shouts.

Final it's the night of the Back to School Bash. They convinced Kate to come and be the announcer, she liked the fact of getting out of school and it will help with her stage fright. "Ok, welcome everyone to The Back to School Bash!" Kate shouts. Everyone cheers and she continues. "I'm Kate Vega and I'll be your announcer for tonight, we have some very talented and amazing acts in store for all of you!" Everyone cheers again. "Ok, so this is what we like to call Blast from the Past! Everyone's parents here that went to Hollywood Arts back in the day might remember these old favorites, we hope you enjoy!" "First up is Skylar Shapiro dancing contemporary to the song Okay!" Kate announces while Skylar comes out and the music starts. (I don't know anything about contemporary dancing, but I searched it and figured this would be an okay (No pun intended.) song to use.)

Jade's POV

I remember this song. It was the song I put lyrics to for Andre. This song is one of the ones that brought Andre and I together, I think I will forever love it.

Andre's POV

The night I fell for Jade. I wonder if she remembers. If it wasn't for Tori having to study for her exam, I might have never fallen for Jade. Music is magical. Music is life, that's why our hearts have beats. (3 that quote!)

Robbie's POV

I don't personally remember this song, but anything that Skylar dances to is always magical. I'm glad the girls got their talents from Cat and not me. They always have so much fun doing the things they love. That makes me happy. It makes me not a failure, like I was in school.

Cat's POV

Skylar can dance like I can! Can you imagine her dancing like Robbie? Hehe Robbie can't dance. She's so pretty! I wonder what Analie is going to do? They both are pretty and amazing, they should be great. Skylar is great!

Andy's POV

Who knew that someone like Skylar. Some that is always bouncing off the walls and being random could dance like that. It's like she is in her own little world.

Everybody claps while Skylar waves and gets off stage. "That was great wasn't it?" "Next up is Andrew Oliver performing a short scene!" Kat again steps off and Andy comes on. (Ok, so the scene is going to be in italics through out the POV'S, I had to add to the beginning and end of the monologue Beck did in his re-audition, I'm not good with scenes, sorry about that.)

Beck's POV

_It was about noon when I heard the news._

That's my re-audition. I am so proud. I always used to say that when I had kids, if I had a son I wouldn't push him to be an actor like me. _That night and every night since that train has sped by the house. _But he wanted to become one. Seeing him up there is like seeing the teenage me. _I chase it every time, but I never reach it._

Tori's POV

Seeing my oldest up there is a feeling I can't explain. I feel so old! _I can't reason with myself, he is my brother._ Andy is an actor just like Beck, just as great maybe even better. _Until now. _I remember the re- auditions I almost left, because of a name mix up. _He isn't my older brother anymore; he is a part of me I have lost forever. _If it wasn't for Beck I would have left H.A. forever. _Not in my heart though, no he is forever in my heart. _(If it was confusing sorry, it was hurt/comfort and off of Beck's monologue.) Andy reminds me so much of Beck.

Andy gets off and everybody claps again. "Another great act, see I told you!" Now up is Leon Harris singing Song2you!" Kate for the third time steps down while Leon comes up.

Andre's POV

I remember this day too. If it wasn't for that little kid recording us, I would have never had to write this. I love this song, but man does that Favorite Foods gig still haunt me! Tori really helped me, and I appreciate that. If she wouldn't have come, I would have just sat there drinking my chocolate beverage all day. Tori is a really good friend. Leon has more of Jade's voice then mine, but he still makes this song sound awesome.

Jade's POV

That stupid hamburger deserves to be burned! We did that stupid act for money, I hate little kids. Not mine though. My kids are awesome; just look at Leon up there. He is a great singer like his father, but with more of my voice style. I like the song too, but those favorite foods, ugh!

Leon leaves, the crowd cheers, Kate talks again. "Amazing! "Next is Nicole Oliver singing Freak the Freak Out! Kate leaves, Nic comes up.

Tori's POV

Look at one of my little girls up there! I've had better days that day though. Taking care of Trina was terrible! She swung at me! "Louise" sure had a fun time though! Burn on Hailey and Tara! Nicole is amazing; she has the perfect blend of Beck's and my own voice. It's beautiful.

Beck's POV

Trina's mouth blood was everywhere! It was horrifying. Tori, Cat, and Jade ditched us all with that monster! I remember Sikowitz's performance at the end, it was very…. Entertaining! Nic is a great singer like Tori. She dances like me though. Which isn't a very bad thing, it just makes her, her.

Cat's POV

Hailey and Tara were mean. They said they sang better than us. Tori sure showed them. They shouldn't have believed everything their daddy told them.

Jade's POV

Those girls made me sick and still do. Hailey and Tara that is. I like Nic; she's not as girly as Tori. I can't call her Vega anymore.

Nicole leaves, another applause, and here comes Kate. "Another wonderful act!" "Now up is Analie Shapiro and Xander Harris singing Tell me that You Love Me.

Cat's POV

Analie sounds just like me! She has such a great voice! I'm so proud of her and Skylar! Ping pong! Hehehe!

Jade's POV

Xander is not very outgoing. It kind of scares me how he won't speak his mind, something I have always been able to do. He's a great musician like Andre though. I'm proud of him too. I remember that I had to give up my dress. So what I "forgot" to tell her, it was my dress! But, we got out of there without being in the back of a police car.

Robbie's POV

I didn't know that caviar costs that much! I liked it. Analie has an amazing voice! She's the voice of the two, well the one who prefers to use it. Every time I think of Tori trying out for the "team", *shudders* It's too painful!

Andre's POV

Xander is a musician and a songwriter just like me. He's great too! Jade and I were always close together that day. I wonder if we knew we were meant to be together then or not. If it wasn't for Tori's quick thinking we would have been arrested. Robbie had to just go and eat an unhealthy amount of caviar. That guy sometimes….

This is getting really repetitive. They leave after the crowd claps. "Now we have Emily Oliver singing Make it Shine!

Beck's POV

The first ever song Tori sung in front of people. The reason why she came to Hollywood Arts. I will forever love this song, because without it, I probably would have never met Tori. I wouldn't have received a painful coffee burn on my chest, but in the long run, it was worth it. Emily's voice is exactly like Tori's when they are singing. It's wonderful.

Tori's POV

My other baby girl! That song was everything. My whole life now is because of that simple song. I made it shine I guess. The first thought I get is ABC improv. Yeah, I love this song! Emily sings it so well! It's like going back in time and watching my self. My first day wasn't the best. The second one was great though.

She leaves, they clap, Kate comes back. I'm going to go back to the kids for a little bit. "Victorious!" (Yes, pun intended.) "Now we have two pairs of duets. The first pair is Analie and Skylar Shapiro singing Give it Up!

S: Someday I'll let you in treat you right drive you out of your mind

A: Oh, You never met a chick like me burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind

Both: Always want what you can't have is it so bad if you don't get what you  
wanted, make you feel good as I'm with you wanna shape you boy let's  
get it started  
Give it up you can't win cause I know where you've been such a shame  
you don't put a fight, that's a game that we play at the end of the night  
it's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up!

They continue to sing the rest. Back to the Gang's thoughts.

Jade's POV

They picked who to sing what part right. Analie has more of Cat's voice. We should have won that day. I wonder if daddy is still giving them everything now. I hope not, it would serve them right.

Cat's POV

I'm trying to imagine Analie as me and Skylar as Jade. Hehe! I can't do it, phooey. Skylar is nothing like Jade. This is a good thing because Jade scares me sometimes. Not as much as my brother, but close. One time my brother put on Jade's bra, it was scary.

Applause again, and they leave. "Another great one!" "Here is the last duet, Nicole and Emily Oliver singing Take a Hint! Again we will see the girls for a second.

E: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming  
from the left and from the right

N: I don't want to be a priss  
I just trying to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the—

E: Ask me for my number  
Yeah you put me on the spot

N: You think that we should hook up  
but I think that we should not

Both: You had me at hello  
then you opened up your mouth  
and that is when it started going south  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips  
or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my - hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
t-take a hint, take a hint!

Now back to the Gang.

Tori's POV

First song Jade and I ever sung together. I think that is when we first started to actually become friends. I think we are pretty close now, she even calls me Tori. But, that just might be because she can't call me Vega anymore. The girls are amazing together and apart!

Jade's POV

Again the girls picked the right parts. Emily has Tori's voice completely. Where Nic's is a little different. They sing well together, like Tori and I do. The Deeper voice with the higher one thing works out well. Those dudes were getting on my nerves. They came back I can't believe it! Go thing we ran.

They leave after the audience claps again. "Ok, our last performance tonight is a group act." "Everyone get out here!" "Here you have Xander Harris, Leon Harris, Andrew Oliver, Nicole Oliver, Emily Oliver, Analie Shapiro, and Skylar Shapiro singing Shut up and Dance!" (I can't think of any thoughts.) They sang and when they finished they went backstage and waited. Kate talked again. "That's our show everybody!" "What a talented group" "Thank you for coming, bye!" Kate says and continues standing there. Once everyone, but the gang clears out, they shout up to them. "Hey, aren't you kids going to come down so we can leave!" Jade shouts getting impatient. "Please everyone take a seat our show is about to begin!" Kate says and walks backstage. "What are you talking about?" Tori shouts back confused. Xander and Leon come out on to the stage again. "Boys what are you doing!" Jade shouts, nobody is sitting down yet. "Just sit down and we will explain." Leon says. There are a lot of mumbles, but when everyone is seated a green screen comes down. "Just sit back and enjoy." Xander says and he and Leon walk to the side of the stage. Out of the way of the screen.

Just when Jade was about to protest again 365 Days starts to play. Pictures of them together pass by every five seconds. In their ping pong outfits, in the cupcake float, in Yerba, just at school. They never noticed how close they were all those years. Everyone is smiling, but mostly Jade and Andre. Yes Jade is smiling. "Dance with me." Jade says. "What?" "Dance with me." Jade repeats and her and Andre stand up and start dancing. "Awww!" Tori says. "Tori I swear if I wasn't in such a good mood." Jade starts and Tori shuts up. The song ends and they sit down. Xander and Leon go down to their parents.

Everyone is paying attention to Leon and Xander they don't see Nicole and Emily walk out. They all turn to see them once they hear whisper fighting. "No, we said I was going to talk first!" Nicole whispers. "But, I want to!" Emily whispers back. Once they see everyone looking at them they fake a smile. Nicole just drags Emily over to where Xander and Leon once stood and start their slideshow. Finally Falling starts. Again pictures go by. At the play, them hugging, the ABC improve kiss, the one at Christmas, even the one where Tori made Beck's hair look bad. Tori just leans into Beck more while he puts an arm around her shoulder. "I didn't even know we still had all these photos." Beck says. "Yeah, neither did I, but it sure does bring back memories." Tori replies. "I can't believe they bought Crystal Waters." He adds. "Oh, just shut up." Tori replies and smiles. Emily and Nicole come down too.

Last but not least Analie and Skylar come out. They walk over and start I Think Your Swell. The pictures come by and Cat just squeals. "Look Robbie that's us!" Cat shouts excitedly. "Yes it is Cat, it is." Robbie tells her happy that his wife is happy, but happy with the memories. In detention, at class, playing Canasta (Poker.), around the hallways. Skylar and Analie come down with Kate following behind.

"Thank you guys so much!" Tori says crying tears of joy. "Really, that literary made my day." Jade says. "I'm so happy!" Cat yells hugging her daughters. Everyone takes her lead and hugs their own children. "You all are welcome, we enjoyed doing it." Nicole says for everyone. They all go to their separate homes, expect Kate who goes home with the Olivers' where Trina will pick her up. On their way home they were all wondering the same thing. What will happen next?

Did you all like it? I did! Honestly I don't know what I will put next, but there is a ton of ideas ready to be used. So please review and I'll see you next time. Will it have romance? Tragedy? Mystery? Maybe some intense drama? One thing is for sure it will have these characters and you won't forget it! Until next time! : )


	4. The Party

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have a family member in the hospital and another that keeps going in and out. Then my birthday was yesterday, so I haven't had time to update, I'm truly sorry, but I'd appreciate any prays for my family members. For some of the reviews, no worries, there is Bori, Jandre, and Cabbie romance moments in store for the future. The kids' romance lives are already planned out also. ;) I can't update everyday, but I'm trying for once a week. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts I love the support!

It's been weeks since The Back to School Bash and nothing interesting has really happened. The group and gang has hung out a few times, but nothing to write home about. Let's go to the Olivers' shall we?

Right now Emily is just lying on the couch, tossing a small ball in the air when Nicole and Andy walk in the door. They both have sticks in their hair, mud on their face, and ripped up clothes. Emily sees them and catches the ball for the last time, sets it on the table and sits up. "You know, if you wanted a mud facial, you could've just asked." Emily says with a smirk. "If it wasn't so painful to move, I would have killed you for that." Says Nicole, obviously not in a good mood. "So what happened?" Emily asks just as Tori comes down and gasps. "What happened?!" Yells Tori, running over. "So Nic and I were riding our bikes down the steep hills by Sunset Peak." (I don't know if that's a real place…) Andy starts and Tori hides her face in her hand. "When I went down a grassy hill, but it turned out the other side wasn't so grassy, it was just dirt and varied sized rocks." Nicole adds. "Nic was halfway down and couldn't stop, she fell and I naturally went to quickly help her." Andy tells them.

"But smarticles over here, decided to ride his bike down the exact same place I went down, and fell too." Nicole explains. "So, we kind of just laid there until one of us could stand to help the other up." Andy admits. "Then we limped the three miles home dragging our bikes behind us." Nicole finishes. Emily starts laughing until she receives a glare from everyone. "Oh I mean that's terrible." Emily says. "Is anything broken?" Tori asks, panicked again. "I don't know, I'm just in a lot of pain." Both Andy and Nic say. "Ok, I'm taking you both to the hospital, Emily stay home so when your father comes home you can tell him." Tori demands grabbing her keys. "Ok mom, bye," Emily says. "Bye." Tori says and follows the two injured Olivers' to her car.

Emily decided to give Skylar and Analie a call and they came out to hang out. They were painting their nails when Emily's cell rings, informing her of a text message.

From: Mom

Hey Em, Andy and Nic R ok, but they R bruised up pretty bad. They don't want 2 sit in the car the whole way home, so we R just gonna stay at the hotel across from the hospital. Ur dad's not getting home till tomorrow also. Do U want me to come pick U up so Ur not all alone or not?

To Mom:

No I'm good.

From Mom:

Ok, C U tomorrow, love U.

To Mom:

Love U 2.

Emily puts her phone back on the table and speaks up again. "Girls, we are having a party!" Emily announces to her two best friends. Emily is the ultimate party girl. It helps that she lives in Cali. But not even Emily can handle what's about to happen next.

An hour into the party, Emily starts to notice that a few people that weren't invited are there. And by a few, she means a couple hundred. Not that that bothered her, the more the merrier. It all took a turn for the worst when, somebody brought alcohol in. She might a secret party, but Emily does not drink. If someone spills some on the floor or throws up, she's dead. Anne and Skye left when the first drunks started to be stupid. Emily has been trying to get everyone to leave.

"Ok, party's over sorry!" "Everyone has to leave now!" Emily shouts. But, nobody likes a party killer. Emily did the one thing you never do at parties; she left her drink on a table. Somebody spiked it to shut her up. Luckily Leon found her before somebody took advantage of her state. You see the Shapiro "twins" called him once they got home. Leon decided the right thing to do was take her to his house and worry about their house later.

Once they were in Leon's house they were caught. "And what do we have here?" Jade asks, being able to smell the liquor on Emily. "According to Analie and Skylar, she threw a party." "Once she found out somebody brought in liquor she tried to kick everyone out, when they spiked her drink." "Hence the drunk looking Emily here." Leon explains. "As much as I hate this, I have to be the adult here." "She can stay here, but I'm calling Tori in the morning to tell her, since its late now." Jade says. "Fine, deal." Leon agrees. "But if you do anything." Jade starts. "Mom, I share a room with Xander." Leon says. "If either of you." Jade starts again. "Mom!" Leon shouts. Then he basically carries Emily upstairs to his brothers' and his room.

Once inside his room with Emily, he gets questioned again. "Why is Emily drunk and here at 11 at night?" Xander asks, looking up from his computer. "Her drink was spiked, she's staying here tonight, so you're going to have to move over and share your bed with me tonight." Leon explains. "No, you can sleep on the floor." Xander says, not wanting to give up his space. "Come on, I'll give you 5 bucks." Leon pleads. "Make it 10." Xander tells him. "Fine." Leon grumbles. "My computer is almost dead, I'm going to use the one downstairs, and I'll be up later." Xander says and leaves the room. "Hey Leon?" Emily asks finally speaking.

"Yeah?" Leon replies. "Want to know a secret?" Emily asks. "Sure." Leon answers. "I'm scared of thunderstorms; I had a bad experience when I was younger." "Every time there is a storm; I start to cry and can't help it." Emily explains. "I'm sorry Em." Leon tells her, going to sit on his bed next to her. "Emily just lays her head on his shoulder. Want to know another secret?" Emily asks seconds away from passing out. "Ok." Leon says looking at her. "I." Emily starts and yawns. "I think I love you."

Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I'm going to try and update next week. Next chapter is going to be even more surprising then you think it will be. ;) Can't wait for you to read that! Please review and I hope you liked it! : )


	5. Brotherly moments

Thanks for the reviews! School for me is starting soon so updates will be slow, sorry or maybe they will be faster, I don't know it's really confusing this year. Here's the next chapter. I have another oc contest with a completely different plot, so check it out if you want.

I. Love. You. Why is it those three simple words have him in a stand still right now? Maybe it's because they aren't so simple. Coming from anybody, but his family of course, those words would be hard to take, but coming from Emily… He's like a statute right now! I mean, here take it from him.

Leon's POV

Ok, so I have never been that lucky. I have a mom that has an obsession with scissors, I never get to see my dad, and there are like hardly any guys in this neighborhood, but shouldn't I feel lucky my crush just admitted her feelings for me? But, she's drunk. Will she remember she told me? Does she even have feelings for me? What if she thought I was someone else, like Xander! Oh please don't let her think I'm Xander! Why am I acting like a girl right now? Why am I asking myself questions? Why did I just—wait, ok, let's go see if Xander has any words of wisdom.

Leon goes downstairs to talk to Xander and sees him talking to his computer, video chatting. "Hey, Leon just came down, I'll talk to you later, bye." Xander says closing his computer abruptly. "Who was that?" Leon asks, he seems to have been having late night conversations a lot lately. "What do you want?" Xander asks back. Leon decides to forget the mystery person and just say the thing that's on his mind. "I need help." Leon admits. "Well we all already knew that." Xander replies back. Leon turns back to start walking back upstairs, until he gets shot.

"Xander, what up with the eraser shot to the back of my head!" Leon yells rubbing the back of his head. "It was either that or mom's scissors, I didn't want mom to yell at me for throwing her scissors." Xander tells him. Leon just mumbles under his breath. "Ok, so what's your problem?" Xander asks. Leon relays the past few minutes back to his brother. "Ok, first she wasn't drunk, her drink was spiked, and she knows who you are." "Whether or not, she remembers anything is the case." "But that's the chance us guys take, if you don't take your big mouth and ask that girl out, nothing will happen." "But if you man up enough to ask her out, the worst that could happen is she rejects you and you move on." "What would you rather do, try and maybe regret it, or never try and spend the rest of your life wondering?" Xander explains.

"How does a guy that hardly ever talks to people, say things like that?" Leon asks after hearing his brother's advice. "I don't need to talk to people in order to give my brother advice." Xander explains. "Thanks Xander." "No problem, you still owe me for you sharing my bed with me tonight." Xander reminds him setting the laptop on the desk. "Yeah, yeah I know." "Good, but don't lay to close, you know I'm claustaphobic." Xander says and walks upstairs.

Leon is about to follow when he stops himself. He looks upstairs and doesn't see anyone so he checks the laptop. Last call: Andy. "He's been video chatting with Andy?" "They have to be planning something." "What could it be though?" Leon closes the laptop and walks upstairs to his room. "I'll find out eventually, but right now I have bigger problems to worry about." Leon thinks once he's in his room. He looks over at Emily, before lying next to his already pasted out brother.

Don't hate me! I know it's short, but you'll get a bigger chapter next chapter I promise! I'm not good at writing like brother to brother moments, because I have no siblings and I'm a girl. At least no cliffhanger this time. Well there kind of is one, but it's not too big. So please review and next time I promise bigger chapter. I have a couple of questions. How do you think Tori and Beck will react to the party? And what do you think Andy and Xander have been talking about?


	6. My boyfriend's last name is Harris

Hi. I'm not in a good mood. Thanks for the reviews though! Here's a chapter.

Emily's Pov.

I am freaking out right now! Well silently freaking out! I just woke up in Leon's bed! I know nothing happened because he's in bed with Xander, but I can't remember what happened! Why am I at his house? What happened? Does "Aunt" Jade know I'm here? What if she rips me to shreds! I guess I'm going to have to sneak out and walk home.

Emily walks down the stairs ever so quietly. She was just about to turn the door knob when she heard her name. "Good morning Emily." Jade says in a sinister tone. "I can't tell you nothing happened, because I don't remember anything, but I don't think anything did." Emily says quickly. "Oh I know what happened." Jade replies. "So, what did?" Emily asks. "You threw a party, somebody spiked your drink, and Leon brought you back here." Jade tells her. "Oh no! The house is going to be trashed! I have to get home before mom or dad does! Mom is going to kill me!" Emily panics. "A little late for that, your mother is already planning her murder." Jade says.

"Ok, I'll just be walking home now then." Emily says starting to open the door. "No, I don't think so I'm taking you home, you're just going to run if you go by yourself." Jade says, grabbing her keys. "Fine." Emily says and hangs her head.

Everyone is now inside The Olivers' house.

"I have the victim for you!" Jade shouts once she and Emily are inside. The house was clean, but they have a maid so that's not a surprise. Tori and Beck come out, angry. Tori's the first to speak up. "Emily Ann Oliver." Tori says just about to blow her top. "I'll leave you now." Jade says and starts to turn around. "Wait!" "Andy's gone and I don't want to be here when mom blows up!" Nicole shouts running down the stairs. "Beck, I'm taking your daughter." Jade says. "Don't bring her back with any tattoos or peircings, again." Beck says, more focused on Emily. "No, of course not." Jade tells them. "Nic, I'm going to teach a whole bunch of rude comments you can tell people." You can hear Jade say to Nicole while closing the door.

"Emily I can't believe how irresponsible you have been!" "I trusted you to just stay home alone, and I come home finding out you had a party and trashed the house!" Tori yells. "We had to pay Francis double to clean everything up!" "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to get out of control like that." Emily says. "Sorry doesn't cut it this time Emily." Beck says finally speaking up. "Daddy, you know I would never trash the house on purpose." Emily tells Beck. "I know, but I agree with your mother, it was extremely irresponsible, plus someone used up all my hair products, now my hair isn't as fluffy." Beck says. Tori glares at him for taking about his hair at this, time and turns back to Emily.

"You are grounded for life!" Tori yells still upset. "Tori." Beck says, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Ok, a month and you're paying for Francis's services, since she cleaned before I could stop her." "Ok." Emily says and goes up to her room. She pulls up her hot pink laptop and sees who is on video chat. Seeing Leon was on, she was about to click on his name before he beat her too it. Emily clicked accept and watched Leon's face come up on the screen.

"Hey, Em you ok?" Leon asks. "Yeah, but I'm grounded for a month and have to pay for the maid." Emily says. "Atleast I didn't have to clean the house, and I could have been in worse trouble." Emily adds. "True, hey do you happen to remember anything from last night?" Leon asks, and is that some hope in his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for taking me to your house Leon, I really appreciate it, you're a good friend." Emily says with a smile. "That's it." Leon says not upset. "Yeah, did something else happen?" Emily asks, concerned now. "Nothing important, I have to go." Leon says and then logs off. "What happened?" Emily asks herself, closing her laptop also.

At the Harris' household

"So do you." Xander is in the middle of asking Nicole a question when, Leon comes in yelling. "She doesn't remember!" "What?" Both Xander and Nicole say. "She doesn't remember she said anything!" Leon tells them, Xander the only one understanding. "She rejected you?" Xander asks. "No, I asked her if she remembered anything and she said "Yeah, thanks for taking me to your house, you're a good _friend."_ She doesn't remember!" Leon explains. Nicole finally catching on gets an idea. _If a girl wants anything done, they have to do it themselves. _"Hey guys I'm going to go home." Nicole says and goes to hug Xander. She whispers something in his ear and he nods. She then goes and hugs Leon. "It will all be alright Leon, trust me." "Ok, bye Nic."

About 10 minutes later Xander calls Leon into their room, and shuts the door. "What do you want?" Leon asks. Xander simply ignores him and turns on his laptop. "Let's see who's on video chat." Xander says and Leon just sits next to him. "I'm not in the mood to video chat." Leon replies. "Look, Nic's on lets' see what's up with her." Xander says clicking on her name. When the screen pops up, it's just Nic's empty "Room". "Maybe she forgot to turn off her laptop?" Leon says. Just then you see Nic come in the room and forcefully take down the dividers. "Emily!" Nicole yells. "What?" Emily asks. "We shouldn't be watching this." Leon says. "Why didn't you tell Leon you like him?" Nicole asks. "Ok, we should be watching this." Leon says out loud again, bit Xander just shushes him the girls can hear him too, if he's too loud. "Why would I tell him that?" Emily asks sitting up from her bed now.

"Because you like him." Nicole reminds her. "No dip, I mean why would I tell _him _that, He doesn't like me back." Emily defends. "He knows you like him; you told him last night, he was all worked up about it." Nicole informs her. "Oh my gosh, I have to go call him." Emily says and runs out of her room. Nicole walks up to her laptop smiling. "I told you it would be alright Leon." Nicole says, smiling. Just then the phone rings on Xander's computer. Nicole winks and logs off her laptop.

Later after Emily gets off the phone, she goes back to where Nic is, in her room. "Hey Nic." Emily says. "Yeah?" Nicole asks. "You wouldn't care if I dated Leon right?" Emily asks nervously. "Yup." Nicole says nonchalantly. "Soyour sure you don't mind?" Emily asks again. "Why would I?" Nicole asks back. "I don't know, you too are so close and I thought maybe you had a crush on him." Emily admits. "I don't have a crush on Leon." Nicole simply says. "You're sure?" Emily says. "Yes." Nic says getting annoyed. "You are sure you're sure?" Emily asks one last time. "YES, WHY WOULD I LIKE LEON WHEN I'M DATING HIS BROTHER?!" Nicole yells. Emily gasps.

Yup. Xander wasn't having late night video chats with Andy. They aren't planning anything. He's been talking to his secret girlfriend, Nic. I'm super sorry, schools starting for me so I'll probably only be able to update weekends again. But, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! : )


	7. How Nander came to be

Thanks for the reviews again! : )

Nicole's hands go straight to her mouth. She turns and runs out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Emily was chasing after her, calling her name, but stopped when Nicole got out the door. Beck and Andy were playing a video game and paused it when they heard the yelling and running. Tori came out of the kitchen. "What's going on?" Tori asks. "Nic just admitted something I have a feeling no one was suppose to know." Emily says. "What is it?" Tori asks, concerned. "She's dating Xander." Emily admits. "She's dating who?!" Both Andy and Beck yell. Beck because simply it's a boy and his little girl. Andy because the boy is his best bro and he knew nothing of this.

"I'll go get her; you kids stay here and don't text or tell anyone about this, got it." Tori says. "Yeah." Andy answers. "Ok." Emily says still in shock. "And you." Tori says pointing at Beck. "Me?" Beck says pointing at himself. "If you question these two anything about Xander or Nic, I'm letting Em paint your nails, give Andy your sports car, and not kiss you for a week." Tori informs. Beck just crosses his arms, and Tori grabs her keys and leaves.

With Nicole

Nicole has been running for about an hour. When she finally stops she's at a pond, not to far from her mom's childhood home. That's when Nicole pulls out her phone. She starts dialing Xander's number when someone takes her phone. "Hey give me back my, mom?" Nicole yells at first then questions. "You know I said the exact same thing one time when I was your age, but not the same way." Tori chuckles. "Come here." She adds and Nicole goes into her mothers' embrace. That's when the tears start. Tori just strokes her daughter's hair.

When Nicole finally stops crying she looks up at Tori. "How'd you find me?" She asks. Tori says nothing, but leads her to the bench near the pond. "I used to come here when I was upset too, I figured I'd give it a shot, now what's got you down Nikki?" Tori asks. "I accidentally told Emily I was dating Xander." Nicole explains tearing up again. "Why did you say was?" Tori questions.

"We made a promise not to tell anyone, now he is going to hate me, and dump me, and gosh I sound like a girl!" Nicole tells her. "You are a girl Nic, and I really doubt Xander would do that to you." Tori says, trying to comfort her, but Nicole is still crying. "I was so stupid." Nicole admits. "Nic it'll be fine, just tell Xander, I'm sure he will be fine with it, and if not Andy will put him in his place, best friend or not." Tori explains. "Nikki you are just like me, we make problems sometimes, but we always get our self out." Tori adds. "Ok." Nicole replies, not crying now. "Now let's go home and clear this up with everyone else, ok?" Tori asks.

"Ok, but can Xander come?" Nicole asks. "Yeah, we can stop by there first, you can talk." Tori says and they both walk to Tori's car. About ten minutes later they are at the Harris's home. Nicole goes to knock on the door, while Tori is in the car still. By Nicole's luck Xander answers the door. "Hey, we need to talk." Nicole says. "Nobody's home, come in." Xander says and moves out of the way. Nicole turns around and holds up her hands to signal ten minutes. But Tori just shakes her hand and makes a symbol meaning call me and drives away.

"Where did everyone go?" Nicole asks, once inside. "Shopping I think, you're stalling, what's up?" Xander asks. Nicole just sighs and walks into the living room to sit on their couch. Xander follows and sits down next to her. They both turn to face each other. "You're going to hate me." Nicole says. "I highly doubt that." Xander tells her. "Ok, so I might have told my family we are dating, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Nicole says really fast. Xander just sits there saying nothing.

"Ok, I know you don't always answer quickly, but you're making me really nervous." Nicole admits to him. "Sorry, but I can't believe you think I would be mad at you for that, you didn't mean to, it's not a big deal." "I could never hate you Nic, especially over a little mistake like that." Xander says. "Really?" Nicole asks, smiling now. "Really." Xander says, also nodding. Nicole leans over and hugs him. Not like their hug earlier though, this was more of a loving hug.

"So will you go with me to explain this to them?" Nicole asks. "Your brother is going to kill me." Xander says. "No he won't." Nicole disagrees. "I'm his best friend, and he just accidentally found out I'm dating his slightly younger sister." Xander reminds her. "Honestly I'd be worrying about my dad." Nicole says nonchalantly. "Thanks Nic." Xander says sarcastically. "You'll be fine come on." Nicole tells him and grabs his hand to pull him outside. Once outside she calls her mom to come back. Once Tori gets there they get in the back and Tori starts driving home.

But every once in a while you can see Tori look back and smile in the mirror. "Mom, eyes on the road." Nicole reminds her. "Yeah sorry, but how did you two get together?" She asks. "We'll explain everything at home." Nicole answers. Once they were there and Tori was out of the car, Nicole speaks up. "I don't know if I can do this, what if they make us break up, what if Andy hates you, I don't want you to lose your best friend over me!" Nicole panics. "It'll be fine Nic, we'll make it threw this." Xander says calmly.

"Ok, let's go." Nicole says and they walk into the living room. "Ok, go ahead." Beck says once they were inside. "Ok so, we started dating about three months ago." Nicole starts. "You've dated for three months and we didn't realize it?" Andy asks, shocked. "Yeah pretty much." Xander answers. "But you never home with new stuff or gifts, or go on any dates." Emily points out. "Because Xander only gives gifts when needed, and we went on dates you just didn't notice." "For me it was working on projects for school or going to the park." Nicole says. "For me it was going to whatever instrument practice or going to a game." Xander adds. "I always wondered how you got all those tickets." Andy announces. "Sorry Andy." Xander says apologetically.

"So he doesn't give you any gifts?" Emily asks Nicole. "Emily, just because you are in a relationship with someone, doesn't mean they have to give you gifts, but one of the things he got me was this." Nicole says holding up a necklace from under her shirt. It was a gold heart with a diamond in the middle. Emily's eyes pop out of her head basically. "Where did you get it?" She asks. "Don't tell her." Nicole demands. Xander just holds up his hands and moves back a step.

Beck is actually pretty surprised too, Nic had had other boyfriends in the past, but Xander seemed to actually care for her. "Is it real?" Beck asks, talking about the gold and diamond. Nicole just takes it off and tosses it at him. After Beck catches it, she answers him. "Bite it." Nicole says and he does. "It's real." Beck says and tosses it back to Nic. Who figured nows not the best time to ask Xander to put it back on, so she just holds it.

"I don't like that you never told us, but I like Xander so I'll approve." Beck says and Tori just smiles. "I don't care either, but remember she's my sister man." Andy says and Xander nods his understandment. "I don't have a say, but I don't care either, but how did you two get together?" Emily asks. "It's a long story." Nicole tells them. "That's fine." Emily tells her. "It's up to Xander." Nicole says. "Go ahead." Xander tells her.

"Ok so, it was about five months ago." Nicole starts. "I thought you've only been dating three months?" Andy asks. "Yeah, but it started before that." Xander informs him. "Xander came over looking for Andy, you weren't here you were out some where I don't remember." "He seemed angry, I could tell, but once he found out you weren't here he left." "Later Leon came over, and when I asked him about Xander he said it was about his ex." "She used him." Nicole explains and says the last part quietly.

"I was upset because it happened, I trusted her." Xander says. "I really wanted to help him, since he's one of my friends." Nicole says. "So what was your plan?" Emily interrupts. "Don't interrupt me." Nicole says. "Xander did." Emily points out. "Xander is my boyfriend." Nicole defends. "I'm your sister." Emily defends back. "He's part of the story." Nicole reminds her. "And I'm not?" Emily says. "He knows the story." Nicole mentions. "I would too, if you would tell me." Emily shoots right back. "I'm trying to!" Nicole yells. "Not trying hard enough." Emily mumbles loud enough for Nicole to hear.

Before Nicole killed her sister, Xander buts in. "And Nic came to my house the next day, saying she had a plan." Xander says over the bickering sisters. "Right." Nicole says, calming down. (Flashback mode!) _"You what?" "I'm going to be your fake girlfriend, even though she used you it will still get to her." "Why do you want to help me?" "For one you're my friend, and I still owe you from when you helped me with that song a couple of weeks ago." "Ok come back tomorrow, nobody will be home, we can make a plan." "Ok." (_End_)_

"So just to be clear, are you fake or real dating now?" Tori asks. "Real." They both reply. "So what happened next?" Emily asks. "We made a date to meet up at a place we knew she would be." Nicole says. "We went and played a couple, she believed it, but was still a little skeptical, but she was definably mad." Xander adds. "So we went on a few more "dates" and "just happened" to run into her each time." Nicole explains. "Then one day we knew she finally believed it, she was furious!" "We didn't have to go on anymore "dates" anymore then." Nicole adds. "But, that day also changed everything I think." Xander speaks up. "It did, it was frighten too." Nicole agrees. "What happened?" Andy asks.

"Well for one I realized I liked Nic and won her a stuffed animal, but that's as far as I'll go with that." Xander starts. "But, the main thing is, Xander saved me." Nicole mentions. "We were walking away from a booth when a guy grabbed me." "He looked sorta familiar, like I've seen the face, but never talked to him." Nicole tells them. "He kept whispering in my ear while I kept kicking him." "It was like it didn't hurt him though" Nicole adds. "You see my mom makes Leon and I carry around a pair of scissors, they came in handy." "I threw them at the guy's leg; it distracted him long enough so I could grab Nic." Xander says. "Then the cops came and took him away, somebody must have told them." Xander finishes.

"I owed Xander one." Nicole mentions. "Even though I told her she didn't." Xander points out. "The whole thing made us closer, which is why we started hanging out more." Nicole explains. "I wanted to ask her out, but didn't right away, because I didn't want her to think she was a rebound, when she wasn't." Xander explains also. "Then a month went by and he asked me out." Nicole adds.

"How'd he ask you out?" Emily asks. "Dad and Andy have to leave." Nicole says. "Why?" Both Andy and Beck say. "Mom." Nicole says, looking at Tori. "Beck, Andy, leave." She simply says. "Tori." Beck says. "I want to know." Tori explains. Beck and Andy leave the room and Nicole continues. "He didn't make a move until he got jealous." Nicole says smirking. "I was not jealous." Xander defends.

"Nooo, Xander wasn't jealous, I don't know why I would say that." Nicole says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Anyways so Trevor Tanner was flirting with me." Nicole finishes. "Wait, Trevor, super hot, senior, football player Tanner?" Emily asks. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" Nicole asks, telling her yes without having to say it. "Don't you?" Emily asks back. " So Xander you know the next part, I don't." Nicole says.

"I decided it was time to do something, even though I was NOT jealous." Xander says. "What did you do?" Tori asks. "He sang a song." Nicole answers. "I thought you weren't into romantic, mushy, gushy stuff?" Emily asks her sister. "I'm not, he didn't ask me out with the song." Nicole informs them. "I sang it to get my feelings out, and get rid of my wonkyness." Xander explains. "You get that from your father. "Tori says out loud. "I know." Xander says. "So how did you ask her out?" Emily asks Xander. "I cashed in my IOU." He tells them. (Flashback!)

"_Hey Nic." Hey." "I'm ready to cash in my IOU now." "Ok, what is it?" "Go on a date with me." "You need another fake girlfriend?" "No, go on an actual date with me, just one." "Ok, pick me up at seven tomorrow, but let's keep it a secret, I don't want Andy finding out and bugging me about it." "Fair enough, seven it is then." (_End_) _

"Ok, so the date?" Emily asks, anxiously. "That's between Xander and me." Nicole says. "Ok." Emily says, sadly. "Hey, Xander it's really late now, I better get you home. "Tori says. "Ok, bye Emily, bye Nic." Xander says and gives Nic a hug before leaving with Tori.

Emily just stares at Nicole. "Ok, room." Nic agrees and they both make their way upstairs. "Yes!" Emily says once she said ok. Once they are in their room and the doors are locked Emily talks. "Ok spill!" Emily says excitedly. "You tell anyone this and you will regret it." Nicole warns. "Kk." Emily understands. "You've been spending too much time with the "twins"." Nicole tells her. "Sorry." Emily apologizes.

"We went to the park." Nicole starts. (Another flashback!)

"_So do you like nature?" "Yeah, it's beautiful and helpful, when I'm working on a song." "I like nature, but I've never seen it as helpful, and people make it beautiful." "Yeah but, people also destroy it, come her I want to show you my secret hide away." "Wow, this is beautiful!" "See with more than one things true beauty is always better." "Have you written anymore songs?" "Not recently, you've heard all of them so far." "How come you don't sing that often?" "I'm more into playing instruments; do you want to go see that band playing down a little ways?" "Sure, let's go." Afterwards. "Did you like it?" "Yeah they were amazing; I think you're a better musician though." "Thanks Nic." "Welcome and we better start walking home." "Ok." Almost at Nicole's house. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure, go ahead." "Why'd you ask me out?" "I really like you Nic, but it's fine if you don't like me back." (Now at Nic's house) "Its fine, it doesn't make things awkward between us, and I didn't go out with you today, because of the IOU." "Really?" "I had a good time today, we should do this again, I really like you too Xander." Nicole kisses his cheek and goes inside her house. (_End_) _

"Oo!" Emily squeals. "Have you two kissed yet?" She asks. "We've been dating three months, what do you think?" Nicole asks her back. "When!" Emily squeals again. Nicole just walks her back into her (Emily's) side of the room. "I'm not telling you, goodnight Emily." Nicole says, walking back into her side and closing and locking the dividers. Nicole looks down at her necklace, smiles, and puts it on her bed side table. "What will happen next?" She thinks to herself, lying down on her bed.

So Nander, yay or nay? Hope you liked this chapter! : ) Please review! : ) Sadly, because of school, updates will be kind of slow for a while.


	8. It's me or him

Thanks for the reviews! So I'm reading this book and one of the main characters name is Xander. And I immediately thought of this and had to update, so here it is! :)

Ok so it's been a while since Leon and Emily started dating and the Oliver's found out about Nicole dating Xander. A month exactly, and both couples are going strong. Everyone knows that Emily and Leon are dating, but I can't say the same for Xander and Nicole. Jade and Andre now know also, but they haven't told anyone else, something about not wanting to be bothered with a bunch of questions like they were with both sets of parents. Jade and Andre took it very well actually. You see Jade likes both girls but is closer to Nicole, The same with Cat, only Emily is closer to her. Anyways let's see what the Shapiro's' are doing, shall we?

"Dad, what are you doing with a puppet?" Analie asks her father, while sitting on the couch with Skylar. "Don't call him a puppet!" Robbie yells. The girls start to tear up. "I'm sorry girls, but this is Rex." Robbie replies. Just then Cat walks in, and stops in her tracks. "Robbie what is Rex doing here?" Cat asks cautiously.

"Hey pretty thing." Rex says. "Rex, Cat's my wife!" Robbie yells at Rex. Skylar and Analie just sit there in confusion. "Hey Robbie is Cat still thick skulled as she was in high school?" Rex asks Robbie. "What's that suppose to mean!" Cat shrieks. "Rex!" Robbie yells at the puppet.

"I met those two won't get a date to prom either." Rex comments towards the girls, who gasp. "Rex stop it, those are my wonderful kids!" Robbie yells at the puppet again. "Robbie, I put up with him in high school, but I'm putting my foot down now because of Analie and Skylar, pick it's me or the puppet." Cat says sternly.

"He's not a puppet." Robbie says. Cat says nothing, but motions for the girls to follow her upstairs. A few minutes later they all come down with suitcases. Analie and Skylar walk out the front door. "I hope you and Rex live happily together Robbie." Cat says sadly, kisses him on the cheek, and leaves.

At The Oliver household

Emily is sitting on the recliner, while Xander and Nicole are sitting on the couch. They were all watching a movie. The movie was kind of boring, so Xander started throwing pieces of popcorn at Nicole. She just sits there, trying to ignore it, but he starts throwing a bunch at one time. "Stop it!" She says while laughing and starts throwing them back.

"Man, am I glad my grounding is up today, now I'll be able to go out and hang out with my own boyfriend, instead of watching you hang out with yours." Emily says watching them. Nicole just sticks her tongue out and she and Xander start to pick up the popcorn. Just then Andy walks in.

"Hey." Andy says once he gets inside. "Hey Andy." Everyone replies back. "Come watch the movie with us." Nicole says and Xander pats the spot next to him. Andy goes to grab the popcorn bowl off the table, but Emily stops him. "Don't eat that, Xander ruined it." Emily informs him. "How?" Andy asks. Xander just grins, grabs a piece of popcorn, and throws it at Andy. Andy just gives him one of those friendly shoves guys do and shakes his head.

Then the doorbell goes off. Tori walks in and answers the door. "Cat, Analie, Skylar?" Tori says confused. Because one, it gave Nicole time to make sure she was a friendly amount away from Xander, but Tori was also truly confused, they had suitcases. Nobody noticed Andy seem to perk up a bit after hearing they were here.

"Tori can we stay here for a while?" Whispers a very sad Cat. "Of course Cat." Tori says and embraces her short friend in a hug.


	9. Cabbie's story and planning Nic and Sky

Hello earthlings! Wait, we're all earthlings. Or maybe we aren't….. Anyways, to a review, there's a reason I haven't been spending a lot of time with Andy, there's some plots coming up with him really soon, don't worry. About, the other thing, maybe.. Here's the next chapter! : )

Cat, Suitcases, Crying. That was what was going through Tori's head at the moment. What could have happened? "Kids, take Analie and Skylar up to your room." Tori tells them. "Got it mom, ok mom, ok." They said and all six went upstairs. "Come on Cat; let's sit down, what happened?" Tori asks, sitting herself and Cat on the sofa. "Rex, back, again." Was all Tori heard from the crying Cat. "What happened?" Tori asks and Cat tells her everything. "Cat, I would be mad too, especially since he talked about the girls, but why did you leave?" Tori asks her. "Tori, do you want to know how Robbie and I got together?" Cat asks sniffling. Now that Tori thinks about it, they never did tell anyone. "Sure." Tori answers.

"It was my second year in college…" She starts.

_Cat walked into the local bar, she had a part time job as a singer there. It wasn't the best, but her family didn't have a lot of money to pay for college. One Monday Cat was up singing, when some crazy, drunk guy went on stage and grabbed her. Then a random guy that was sitting by the stage jumped up and beat the guy up. When he finally looked at Cat, she just kind of stared. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Cat asks the mystery guy. "No." He says and leaves. He looked so familiar Cat thought, but then gathered her things to leave; it was the end of her shift anyways. The next week, while at work, Cat saw that guy again, so when he conveniently left when Cat's shift was done, she followed him. Actually I shouldn't have said conveniently, he always left at that time. "Hey!" Cat shouts catching up with the guy. "I know I have met you before." She insists. "You have never met this person beside you before." He answers. Cat was still clueless, that is until she finally got a good look at his face. "Robbie?" "Robbie Shapiro?" Cat asks. "That may be my name, but I'm not the same Robbie Shapiro anymore." He says still walking. "Robbie!" Cat yells happily and jumps into his arms. She hadn't seen him since forever. "Cat get down please." He says. "But, Robbie I haven't seen you in ages" Cat informs him. "Cat, I'm not the same Robbie in high school ok?" He tells her. You aren't going to leave me alone at night on these streets are you?" Cat asks with big pleading eyes. "I'll walk you home ok, where do you live?" Robbie asks. "Um, 2337 Giraffe street." Cat says looking at the ground. "Cat, aren't those the apartments on the bad side of town." Robbie says. "Yes, I thought it would be nice, it's on Giraffe street." Cat tells him, still looking down. "Come on Cat, we'll go to my apartment." Robbie says sighing. Once they got there, Cat kissed Robbie on the cheek. "I missed you Robbie." She says and goes to go change into her PJ's. "She didn't find Robbie though." He says to himself, while going to get a beer out of his fridge._

"He was an alcoholic; he said that Rex bothered him so much it drove him to it." "He gets violent when he's drunk, I didn't want the girls to be around that." "He brought Rex back; it's going to happen all over again!" "I love him Tori, but I couldn't risk the girls!" Cat says crying again. "Oh Kitty!" Tori says engulfing one of her best friends in a hug. She can only imagine what Cat went through now and then. "You can stay here as long as you need to, but he'll come after you don't worry, he's not stupid." Tori comforts Cat.

With Andy and Xander.

"Dude I'm in trouble." Andy announces. "What's up?" Xander asks. "I think I have a huge crush on…."

With Nicole and Skylar.

"Wait, you like who?" Nicole asks. Emily and Analie went to get something to drink. Nicole doesn't particularly like either of the "twins", but this was major news. "Andy." Skylar tells her. "Does anyone else know?" Nicole asks her. "No, I didn't even tell Emily." Skylar admits. "Why?" Nic asks. "Analie has like the biggest crush on him too, I couldn't do that to her." Skylar says honestly. "You know Skylar, I think I underestimated you." Nicole admits. "What's that suppose to mean!?" Skylar yells. "Nothing." Nicole says. "Hehe have you noticed something, Emily is dating your best friend Leon, I have a crush on my best friend's brother, and if you had a crush on Xander, you would be crushing on your brother's best friend and your best friend's brother!" Skylar exclaims.

"Yeah if, wait I know what to do." Nicole exclaims. "What?" Skylar asks. BFB, my mom and your mom sang it at their first "prome." Nicole tells her. "So you want to sing it?" Skylar asks again. "No, I want to drink it; yes I want to sing it." Nicole tells her. "But you don't like your best friend's brother." Skylar argues. _I don't trust her enough to tell her._ Nicole thinks and gives her a stern look. "I'm singing it with you." She says. "Kk." Skylar says right when Emily and Analie come back. "Sky, we are staying here for awhile, isn't that great!" Analie shouts. Skylar, Emily and Analie then all squeal. _Oh this will be wonderful. _Nicole thinks sarcastically.

Please review! : ) Thanks to **MrsAvanJogia** for telling me about BFB and anyone else who might have earlier that I just don't remember.


	10. Cupcakes! and a walk with Andy

Did you miss me? No, aww ok. I love you guys so much though! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm having a lot of conflicting emotions about stuff right now. But here is a chapter!

Robbie's Pov. (Rex is in italics)

Did Cat leave? _Who cares, we didn't need her anyways._ Yes I do, I love her and Analie and Skylar. _Come on, don't you miss the good ol' days? All the Northridge girls. _You mean all the dates that ran out. _What about all the parties, you liked those. _Those just made be an alcoholic. _You need me Rob. _No I need Cat; I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago.

That's when Robbie throws Rex out in the trash can outside. He was on a mission now. He needed his girls back.

With Tori and Beck, at the supermarket.

"Tor, I know how much you love Cat, but to let them all live at our house." Beck says, handing her a box of pasta from the shelf. "It's just until Robbie makes up with her." Tori tells him, checking her coupons while walking. "But, how long will that be?" "You know how long it took them to be together, Robbie liked her since freshman year." Beck argues.

"I know, but what was I suppose to do, say no and kick her out?" Tori asks. "You could have maybe just talked to her." Beck offers. "That wouldn't have covered it, she was a wreck Beck, and I have never seen her like that before." Tori says, putting a few loafs of bread in her cart. "Ok fine, but if Robbie hasn't made up with her, and they start to make our life crazy, you're talking to Robbie." Beck informs her. "Fine fair enough." Tori says, knowing she had won and they go towards the check out line.

With Cat, Analie, Skylar, Nicole, and Emily, at the Olivers' household

"Ok girls, ready to paint our nails!?" Cat asks excitedly. "Yeah!" Emily, Skylar, and Analie yell; while Nicole says no. "Kk!" Cat yells and brings out, what had to be about a hundred bottles of nail polish. Everyone but Nicole squeals and starts to paint their nails. "Hey, Nic why aren't you painting your nails?" Analie asks looking up. "I don't paint my nails." Nicole replies. "Everyone paints their nails." Skylar tells her. "Not Nic." Emily says.

Analie and Skylar just look at each other and get up. They strap Nicole down to a chair, and start to paint her nails. "No, no, no!" "Emily, "Aunt" Cat!" Nicole screams. "I'll do her makeup!" Emily yells and Cat just sits there smiling. After what seemed like hours, Nicole was finally released. Just then Tori and Beck came home. "Mom, Dad!" Nicole screams and stands up. Tori and Beck walk into the room they are all in and just stand in shock. There was Nicole in Hot Pink nails and very bright makeup.

Now as Nicole is ranting on and on about the whole incident, where is Andy you might ask. He could have been hanging out with Xander, but he wasn't. Xander was at home with his brother. Andy was out. Where? He was just out. He honestly didn't know where he was going.

He had to get out of that house once his parents left. He liked someone. No, he had a major crush on someone. Maybe it was Analie. Maybe it was Skylar. Maybe it was a random girl from school. Maybe it was Cat. Ok, maybe not Cat. Even though Skylar is very close to Stacy. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's a reference to the song "Stacy's Mom") No, I'll tell you this, it's not Cat.

There were a lot of maybes in the last few seconds. But, one thing is for sure, he couldn't be around people at that moment. Now, girls have over 20 signs of liking someone; Guys, only 10. Andrew Oliver has had a lot of girls after him. Why wouldn't he, with his fluffy hair, good looks, and charming personality. But has he ever had a crush on a girl? Yes of course, but not like this. He has had his fair share of crushes, gone out on a normal amount of dates, and has had a few girlfriends, but this was different.

He has always had crushes on girls with the same personality as him, not a complete opposite. It's almost as it was set up. Like someone is controlling his every move, want, and basically his life. (Hehe ;) ) But the main thing was, why her? That's what he wanted to figure out. That's why he was walking. To give himself time to figure out everything. Does he really like her, or is it just something else?

Back at the Olivers'

Nicole has locked herself in her half of her room. She was not happy with two things. One, the Shapiro girls are staying. Also two, she has to either open up her side, or share with Skylar or Analie since alone Emily's side is too small. Since she just mumbled all the way upstairs, Tori let the girls pick who wanted to room with her.

Analie's Pov.

Skylar's been acting really weird. She has been hanging out with Nic more than Emmy. We are both Emily's best friends, so it's strange. But, off of the topic of Skylar, I have hardly seen Andy at all! It's like he's avoiding me. That makes me sad. He is just sooo cute! Maybe he doesn't even like me as a friend. I really hope that's not true.

Skylar's Pov.

I don't know why I have been hanging out with Nic so much. We are like so different. Ok, maybe I do. I know Nic is really close to Andy, maybe I'm just trying to get on her good side. Plus she said something about singing BFB. I don't sing that much, I love to dance, it's my passion, but I'll sing.

With Nicole

There was a knock at her door so Nicole went to open it. "Hi!" Say Skylar happily. "Ugh, come in." Nicole says, knowing Skylar is sleeping in her room tonight. "Soo." Skylar says sitting her stuff on the floor, and taking a seat in Nicole's bean bag chair. "So what?" Nicole asks closing the door. "So when are we going to sing?" Skylar asks. "Oh that, soon." Nicole replies, but doesn't say anything else, she hears a commotion downstairs.

Downstairs

"You think singing the song you wrote in high school is going to make everything ok?" Cat asks furiously, at a very shocked Robbie. After she said that Emily rushed Analie upstairs with her. She didn't want her have to watch her parents fight. Analie is very sensitive. "I, uh, um, yes." Robbie says, he had never seen her, this angry before. "Good bye Robbie." Cat says slamming the door in his face. I could go to Cat, and show and tell you all about Tori comforting her friend, who is on the floor sobbing, but I'm not.

Robbie was not giving up on Cat. He had another plan, one that hopefully will work. Robbie went home and got to work. He spent hours on end in the kitchen, slaving over a hot oven, but it was finally complete. There had to be hundreds, thousands, but Cat was worth it.

With the Olivers'

It was the next morning, and everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast, that the Shapiro woman prepared for them. Everyone was jealous of Andy, who finally came home, who seemed to get more food than anyone. Of course Nicole knows why, and she thinks Analie is starting to catch on too. Analie was looking at Skylar suspiciously the whole time. Just as they were about to clean up, the doorbell rang. Tori answered to find no one, but quite a sight. "Cat, come here!" She yells, still in shock and awe of the sight in front of her. Cat comes, and of course everyone else follows too. They were curious.

"Oh my." Is all Cat can say. Their whole front lawn was covered in cupcakes. But not just any cupcakes, red velvet cupcakes. Just then Robbie hops down from their roof. "It makes more sense up here." He says; which starts the long task of getting everyone up there. Once on the roof, you could get the whole big picture. Literally. The frostings on the cupcakes were different colors, and some were unfrosted. But, if you looked at them as a whole, it looked like Cat! A giant picture of Cat, made from her favorite treat.

"Aww!" Says Analie. Her romantic side coming out. Cat just scoots over to Robbie. "He's gone." Robbie says, before she says anything. "I love you Robbie." Cat says hugging him. "I love you too Cat, I missed my girls. "Aw Daddy." Skylar and Analie say, scooting over to join in the hug. "This was all sweet, but what are we going to do about the cupcakes?" Tori asks. "Cupcakes, yay!" Cat yells and jumps off the roof to start eating them. Everyone shrugs and follows her lead.

Please review! : )


	11. BFB and a peek at Eleon's first date

Hey : ) Thanks for all the reviews! : ) This one is short, but I had to end the plot that's been going on. Next one will be longer.

So for the past week, Nicole and Skylar have been secretly practicing Bfb. They decided they would perform it at the asphalt café, so Nicole had Xander make sure Andy would be there. The day they had booked was also Emily and Leon's first date so; they didn't have to worry about them.

At the asphalt café

The place is packed, the only members of the group that are there are Xander, Andy, and Skylar and Nic of course. Nobody, but Xander knew who the singers today would be. They signed up under 'The masked beauties'. Then the music started playing, and Nic and Sky stepped out wearing masks.

Call you up when I know he's at home;  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone. Nicole starts out the song.

Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave? Skylar jumps in and takes her part.

I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend. Sings Nicole.

I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know. Skylar sings.

Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother. They both sing together.

Lyrics from:

I kinda think that I might be his type  
Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy. Nicole sings.

Sometimes I feel like he might make a move  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do. Skylar sings.

I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend. Sings Nicole.

I really hope I can get him alone  
I just don't, don't want her to know. Sings Skylar.

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother.

Cause he's such a dream  
Yeah  
And you know what I mean  
If you weren't related

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3  
I don't want to, but I want to  
Cause I just can't get him out of mind and  
Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah  
My best friend's brother is the one for me  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother  
BFB, BFB  
My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother. They finish up together and the crowds bursts with applause.

Once they get off the stage and Skylar walks away to change, Xander comes up to Nicole and taps her shoulder to make her turn around. "Xander!" She yells and jumps into his arms. "You did great Nic!" He congratulates, hugging her back.

Andy's Pov.

Well at least I know that one was Nic. I really didn't want to hurt Xander for that being some other girl. Xander is my best bro, but Nic is one of my younger sisters. But, who was the other girl? It sounded like either Skylar or Analie. They both have this distinct voice, but Nic wouldn't sing with either of them. Would she? She doesn't practicably like either of them. I have to find out who that other girl was though. She kept locking eyes with me; I need to know who that was.

During the Bfb performance, with Emily and Leon

"That movie was amazing!" Emily exclaims to Leon, walking out of the Theatre. "It was pretty good, wasn't it?" Leon says smiling, he personally didn't care for it. It was one of the Twilight movies, and watching Taylor Lauthner rip off his shirt a bunch of times wasn't on his to-do list today. But, it made his girlfriend happy and that was good enough for him. "Soo, Emily do you want to go out again?" He asks. "Yes!" Emily says excitedly and hugs him, and then they start walking again.

Once at Emily's house they ended up watching another movie. But during the middle Leon just started tickling her. After awhile Leon has to go home, so he kisses he cheek and leaves. Emily runs up to her room squealing with joy. Only to find Nic is already there some how, She must have came home and nobody noticed.

"So did you do anything today?" Nicole asks Emily, trying to calm her down. "Leon and I went on own first date!" Emily says happily. "What about you?" Emily asks back, finally calm now. "Oh, nothing." Nicole says simply and Emily goes to her side of the room. _Emily doesn't need to know, If Skylar wants her to, she can tell her. _Nicole thinks.

Ok, I have to ask. So far, Team Eleon or Team Nander? New plot next time. : ) Please review! : )


	12. The Gang's vacation part one

I feel really bad! I'm so sorry! I have excuses, but you deserve story instead. Thanks for reviewing!

Every once in a while parents need to get away. They have been starved of attention from their partner, or they just need a break from the craziness. Especially, when their kids are teenagers. You are now going on a journey...

"Don't stop believin' " Journey blasted through the speakers of Beck's sliver mustang. Beck was driving with his movie star shades on, while Tori rode shotgun. Then two more mustangs' drove up. One black beside Beck and a yellow behind. Tori stood up and yelled, causing the shot gun riders of the other cars to do the same. Or as you know them, Jade and Cat. Jade rode in Andre's black mustang and Cat in Robbie's yellow one.

They were going on a rode trip. It wasn't a long one, but they haven't been out in months. A rode trip with out kids, in years. But, they finally found time. The six of them packed enough for three days, and checked with the kids' scheldules. Luckily they all happened to have a field trip out of town for three days also, so they didn't have to worry about them.

With Beck and Tori  
"I can't believe we are finally going out." Tori exclaims, now seated. "Yeah, me too, we haven't been out just the six of us in forever." Beck agrees. "Yep, I think it was when we went to the beach in high school." Tori tells him. "This time we won't get trapped in an RV." Beck comments.

With Jade and Andre  
"So where are we going first?" Jade asks. "We are going to stop at our hotel, and then I'm not sure." Andre answers. "I guess I'll call Tori and see if she knows." Jade says, getting out her phone. "I have a feeling this trip will be better than our last." Andre comments. "Yeah, espically since I'm seated next to the right person this time." Jade tells him and Andre takes her hand with his right hand, driving with his left.

Jade and Tori's phone conversation  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Tori, when we get to the hotel where are we going?"  
"Good question, hold on." (To Beck) "Babe, where are we going after the hotel?" (To Jade) "They let Cat pick."  
"Who let Cat pick!?"  
"The guys."  
"What would possess them to let Cat pick, she'll end of picking a dinosaur farm or something!?"  
"Oh come on Jade, how bad could it be?"

"I pick the zoo!" Cat says happily. They were at their hotel in the lobby. Everyone had already put their stuff away. They had three suites, one for each couple. Nobody was really thrilled with her pick. They were hoping for something fun or romantic. Not a loud, kid invested place. But, Jade was the only one that expressed it.

"No, no, no!" "I don't want to spend my vacation having to dodge unbehaved little kids, whose parents are just as bad!" "Not to mention, the noise, and nasty smells." "We will have to buy food there, food that costs as much as going to a fancy resturant." "And the ducks that have freewill at that place don't even get me started on the ducks!" Jade rants.

Cat started to tear up. "Jade calm down, we can try and have fun there, also we have more than one day left." Andre tells her, holding her close to calm her down. "Cat I think it's a wonderful idea." Robbie tells his wife, while Tori hugs her. "And you know Jade; they have coffee for free there." Beck adds. Jade wants to give in for the coffee, but she's not completely sold.

"I'll scare away the ducks for you baby." Andre whispers to her and Jade gives in. "Ok let's go." Jade says and they all go to their cars. To save gas and to be 'green', Cat and Robbie drove with Beck and Tori.

At the zoo

"Ooo look bears!" "Oo look birds!" "Oo look-" "Cat shut up!" Jade yells. "You know sometimes I feel like you, me, Andre, Jade, and Robbie all share another child, Cat." Beck whispers to Tori. "Yeah, but I love her." Tori whispers back. They've been walking through the zoo for awhile. Then they got to where Cat really wanted to Go, the giraffes.

"Look Robbie!" Cat exclaims. "Kitty, want to go feed one?" Robbie asks her. "Yes!" Cat yells gives Robbie a quick kiss, and they go feed the giraffes. "If I ask you to go feed a giraffe, will I get a kiss too?" Andre asks Jade. "No." She simply says. Beck just looks over at Tori and winks jokingly. She just shakes her head and laughs.

After feeding the giraffes, Cat agrees to leave. On the way out, they see the tigers. "See they aren't purple in nature!" Cat giggles while a group of ducks passes by. "Ugh ducks and their yellowness." Jade sneers. Andre makes them quicken their pace, out of Jade's view.

They all went back to their hotel and slept. They wanted to be well rested for tomorrow. Who knows what Tori and Jade will come up with?

I will try,try,try not to make it so long in between chapters again. But, with school you never know. Please review and tell me how it was. Music is amazing! : ) Just thought I'd throw that out there. Anyone else a Backstreet Boys fan?


	13. The Gang's vacation part 2

Hi, thanks for all the reviews! : ) I 3 you all!

"What is taking so long?" "I don't know, but they're driving me crazy!" Andre and Beck complain, waiting outside Cat and Robbie's room. But, Robbie wasn't in there. Cat, Tori, and Jade were getting ready for their last day out, considering they have to drive home tomorrow.

"Hi hi!" Cat says coming out of the room, but quickly closing the door behind her. "Cat what's going on?" Robbie asks. "Tori and Jade are getting ready, but I don't want to go where they are going." Cat admits. "Where are we going?" Beck, Andre, and Robbie asks. "I can't say." Cat says.

"Do you want to stay here and go swimming in the hotel pool then?" Robbie asks Cat. "Yay!" Cat says and hugs him. "I have to finish helping Jade and Tori, and then I'll go get ready." Cat tells them and disappears back into her room. Robbie then leaves to go take a shower before swimming at the showers in the hotel.

With the girls' an hour earlier

"Let's go to a club!" Tori exclaims. "Good idea, let's." Jade agrees. "I'm not going." Cat states. "Why?" both Tori and Jade ask at the same time. "I don't drink anymore, remember." Cat says.

"Oh, yeah remember the last time Cat had a drink?" Tori says out loud. "Cat was drunk, I'm so glad I got that on video." Jade says. Both her and Tori remembering the memory of a very drunk Cat and some very loud music.

"Stop thinking about it!" Cat yells seeing the smirks appearing on both girls faces. "Sorry." Tori and Jade say, still slightly smiling. "Cat will you help us get ready?" Tori asks. "Sure!" Cat says happily and gets to work.

Back with the boys' present time

Cat walks out smiling. "Now presenting two beauties, Jade Harris and Tori Oliver!" Cat says happily and moves out of the way. The girls walk out and the guys are in awe. They are both wearing cocktail dresses. Jade's in black and Tori's in blue. (On my profile, from a different story I used the same dress, it's after my stories labeled Tori's dress. The blue one is Tori's, and if you change the color to black that's Jade's.)

"We are definitely not going to the zoo." Beck says, once he thinks to speak. Andre just nods his agreement, while the girls smile.

At the club

They were having the time of their lives. They had just danced for about four songs, but now they were tired. They were all at the bar now, when two girls came up. "Well look at what we have here, two boys all alone." The one says.

"Um excuse me." Tori says, it wasn't a question. "You just have the cutest eyes." The one says looking at Andre. "You have amazing hair." The other one says to Beck. "Ok, that's it back off our men before this gets ugly." Jade demands.

"What can you do about it?" The one says nastily. "I think we can trash you in Hollywood, we can also have our over a million fans hate you for trying to mess with our relationships." Tori says taking off her sunglasses.

They were wearing them so they would be unrecognized. "Oh, you're Tori Oliver and Jade Harris." The one gasps. "We love you guys!" The other tells them. "I suggest you leave our guys alone." Jade sneers and the girls nod and leave.

"You two didn't have to be so hard on them." Beck says nicely. "You know you two will always be our girls." Andre adds. "Yeah." Tori says. "Ok, Babe." Jade says in the same tone, a very angry tone. They walk away.

"We are in trouble aren't we?" Andre asks Beck. "Yes, big trouble." Beck answers and gulps. "Oh my gosh it's Jade Harris and Tori Oliver!" Somebody shouts. "Looking hot tonight girls!" Somebody else shouts, while wolf-whistles sound through out the club.

Beck and Andre run through the crowd to see what's going on. Tori and Jade were the center of attention, not to mention most of them were guys drooling over them. They were completely filled with jealously. The guys I mean, the girls were enjoying knowing they were jealous.

"Serves them right." Tori tells Jade who nods her agreement. When some of the guys started to come up to the girls, Andre and Beck came and stood near them. But, that didn't stop any of the other guys from flirting.

"We get it, we're sorry." Beck and Andre tell the girls. "Ok, we forgive you." Tori says hugging Beck. "I guess I do too." Jade says, getting a kiss from Andre. Then a drunken man comes up and tries to kiss Tori. Needless to say his face was introduced with Beck's fist very quickly.

"I can see the head lines; you are going to have rumors spread about you!" Tori freaks out. "Its fine Tor, I wasn't going to let him get away with that." Beck says which makes Tori hold him close, kind of scared someone would grab her again.

They dance together, either all four, or the respective couples, all night long. It was about two in the morning when they all went back to their hotel rooms. They would have to go back home tomorrow, but they had a pretty fun short vacation.


	14. Halloween Dance

Hi, here's an early update! Halloween style! : ) Thanks for the reviews!

Everyone at the Olivers' home

"Today we are going Halloween costume shopping!" Cat announces and the girls' cheer. "I don't want a costume." Leon tells everyone. "Yeah, they're all stupid now a day." Andy adds. "I agree." Xander says.

"Ok, so you guys can stay here." Beck offers. "Cool with us." They all say. "You guys have to have some kind of costume." Analie tells them. "How about you guys make your own costumes?" Tori offers. "Ok." They say.

"Can we go get costumes now?" Emily asks. "Sure, let's go girls'." Robbie replies. Jade and Andre decide to stay with the boys' considering there was no point in them going.

At the costume store

"I really hate this holiday now." Beck tells Tori, while walking inside the store. "Why?" "They're teenage girls." Beck explains. As soon as they are in the doors Skylar, Nicole, Analie, and Emily all take off running for costumes. Leaving Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Tori stunned at the sudden movement.

"Oo, look at this costume Nic!" Emily squeals, showing her a pirate costume. "Here's a cop." Nicole points out. Soon Beck and Tori find their girls. "You girls' better not even pick up those costumes!" Beck tells them.

"Why?" "Do you see how much skin is showing!?" "But look at Analie's costume!" Emily and Nicole point out. Looking over at Analie In a very short, princess costume. "That's Cat and Robbie's problem." Beck argues. "Fine." The girls mumble and continue looking.

With the guys' and Jandre

"So what are we going to do for your costumes?" Andre asks them. "I'm not sure." Xander admits. "What about stupid humor?" Jade asks. "What do you mean mom?" Leon asks. "Like a play on words for Halloween." Jade explains. "Oh. I get it." Andy says and Andre goes to get some solid colored t-shirts.

With Cabbie and their girls'

"Look mom at this one!" "Oo and this one!" Skylar and Analie shout. "Those are so cute girls!" Cat exclaims. "Want to get them?" Robbie asks. "Yes!" "We love you guys!" The girls' shout and hug their parents. They then go up to pay for their costumes.

With Bori and their girls'

"Are these ok?" Emily asks, for both her and her sister. "I don't know.." Beck hesitates. "Oh Beck their cute, let them get them." Tori tries to help. "They still are sort of short. "I wore the same things when I was their age, did you have a problem with that?" Tori asks.

"No, that's what I have a problem with." Beck admits. "Oh, dad nothing is going to happen, we're just going to a school dance." Nicole reminds him. "Please daddy!" Emily begs. "Ok, let's go pay for them." Beck gives in.

At the Olivers' almost time to leave for the dance

"Ok, everyone I want to see your costumes!" Tori yells upstairs to the kids. "First the guys!" Jade yells and down they come. Andy, Xander, and Leon in just jeans and a t-shirt.

Only, the t-shirts had writing on them and fake blood, courtesy of Jade. Andy's was Cereal Killer, Xander's was I'm feeling Fang-tastic, lastly Leon's said I *heart* my Ghoul-friend.

"Now the girls!" Cat yells up. (All of the girls' costumes are on my profile) Analie came down in a unicorn costume, Skylar in a Cheshire cat, Emily in a Eskimo princess, and last Nicole in a red witch costume.

"Ok, go ahead, have fun!" Andre says and all the kids rush out to go to the party at school. Once they got to Hollywood Arts there were people in costumes everywhere. Even Sikowitz, who was a lot older now, was in costume. He was in a tourist costume.

"Hey Andy!" A group of girls' come up to them and say. "Hey." Andy says back, not as happily. "Let's go dance!" They say and pull him away before he can protest, leaving a slightly irritated Analie and Skylar. "I love your shirt Leon." Emily tells him.

"I hoped you would." He replies smiling. "Want to go dance?" He asks her. "Yes!" Emily shouts excitedly and they leave to the dance floor. Just then, Andy comes running back. "Skylar, Analie let's dance, they won't leave me alone." Andy says qquickly pulling them to the dance floor. Not like they would protest or anything.

"And then there were two." Xander says once everyone else has left. "Want to go get some punch?" Nicole asks. "Sure." Xander answers and they go over to the punch bowl. "Fun dance right?" Xander says out loud to Nic. "Yeah, I guess." "What's up?" "Nothing." Xander grabs Nicole's wrist and pulls her to an empty hallway.

"What's up?" He asks again. "I miss when you, Leon, and I all hung out together at these things." "You're upset because you guys hardly talk anymore aren't you." "Yeah." "That's just because no matter what he's told you Emily is his first girlfriend." Xander tells her. "Really?" Nicole says smirking.

"Yep." "He's such a liar." "Yeah, we can get him back some other time if you want." "Yeah I'd enjoy that." Nicole says. "Now I'd like to dance with my beautiful girlfriend." "Oo who is she?" Nicole asks. "I'll give you a hint; she can be a real witch at times." Nicole looks down at her costume, smiles, and lets him guide her to the dance floor.


	15. In the dark

Here's Halloween part 2. Sorry it's a little late.

"Oh look _the nightmare before Christmas is on_!" "Put it on then." "Ok"

The whole group was at the Olivers'. The dance had just ended about ten minutes ago, and since it was Halloween, they decided to hang out longer. Just soon as Emily put on the movie, they heard it. *BOOM BOOM CRACK* Thunder and lightning showed its presence. Causing the power to go out, and three girly girls to scream. A few minutes later Beck and Tori go into the living room and hand out flashlights. "It's to dangerous to go out now, you kids can all stay here tonight." Tori says. "Remember we are here." Beck says, more sternly than reassuring.

"So what are we going to do now?" Andy asks. "I have an idea." Skylar speaks up. "What is it?" Everyone asks. It seemed that everyone was already bored out of their minds. "Texting roulette!" "Great idea Sky!" Analie exclaims, while everyone else just sits there, confused. "What's texting roulette?" Nicole asks, the first one to speak.

"We all put our phones on the floor ok, everyone gets someone gets blind folded." "They pick a phone and then read one of the text messages out loud." "The phones owner gets to know what one it is before it gets said, if they refuse to let that one be said, they are out, the last person in wins." Skylar explains.

"Ok, let's play." Leon announces and puts his phone in the middle of them all, since they were sitting in a circle. Nicole and Emily put theirs in and go to get bandanas for blind folds. Andy, Xander, Analie, and Skylar of course also put their phones in. Just than Emily and Nicole come back and hand out the makeshift blindfolds.

"Who's first?" Andy asks. "Andy you can go." Skylar says and Andy puts on his blindfold. He mixes the phones up carefully, and picks one. Taking off his blind he sees it is Emily's. Andy looks through her messages until he finds one worthy to be read out loud. Smirking to himself he motions for Emily to go give the clearance. "Andy!" She shrieks and hits him after reading the message he picked.

"Well can I read it or not?" "Ughh, I don't want to lose." Emily mumbles and Andy gets ready to read. "Hey mom I need more of that pimple cream. I have this one starting right on the middle of my forehead! Frowny face with a bunch of exclamation points, please and thank you, smiley face." Andy reads out loud. Causing a few snickers through out the group.

"You'll regret that Andy." Emily says while putting on her blindfold. She picks one and takes off her blindfold. She smiles and quickly finds one. Since it's Leon's phone, she calls him over. "Go ahead." He says and sits back in his spot. "I love you too Em." Emily says smiling. Leon puts on his blindfold and searches for next victim. When he finally picks one, he sees it is Analie's.

He finds an interesting one and let's Analie see. "NO!" She exclaims nervously and takes her phone back quickly, holding it close. She didn't want him to read the text she wrote to herself, 'Of course I'll be your girlfriend Andy! 3'. seeing it was fake. "Analie is out I guess." Leon announces.

Xander, deciding if no one else was going to, pit on is blindfold to take his turn. He knew which one was which, so he decided he wanted to jog someone's memory. Taking off his blindfold he saw Andy's phone like expected. Xander scrolled to the message he wanted. Andy knowing he wouldn't read anything bad out just nods. "I'll tell you later." Xander reads out loud, staring at Andy who nods again.

Next Skylar goes. She puts her blindfold on and picks. She picked Xander's.

Looking through Skylar found an interesting one. Showing it to Xander he takes his phone back.

He'd rather be out then answer everyone's questions and feeling the wrath of Nic for the text, 'Date, 6 O' clock?' Nicole goes next and gets her own phone. 'Hey.' She reads off her phone. "What, I get the most embarrassing text ever read off my phone, and you end up getting your own and it says 'hey'!" Emily freaks out.

They keep playing and Skylar ends up the winner. "Yay!" She cheers after she wins. Andy tries turning on the TV again. "It's been an hour, but the power is still out." Andy says, throwing the remote on the couch.

"So what now?" Analie asks. "Let's go to the attic." Nicole suggests. "No!" "It's creepy in there!" Emily shouts. "There is nothing scary up there Emily." Andy reassures her. "Andy is right, plus a bunch of our parents old photos are up there." Nicole adds.

"It would be cool to see old photos of them!" Skylar and Analie say at the same time. They aren't the "twins" for nothing. "I'll go." Xander agrees. "Leon?" Nicole asks. "Umm." Leon looks from both Oliver girls'. "I'll stay here." He answers.

"Ok." Nicole says, trying to cover up her disappointment. He is always choosing Emily now. Xander secretly brushes his hand against Nics', as a show of comfort. He wishes he could yell at Leon right now, but it would be too suspicious.

"As long as everyone else goes, I'll go." Emily agrees, making Leon change his mind about staying. They all made their way up to the attic. While Nicole, Xander, Emily, and Leon went to look for picture, Andy stopped Skylar and Analie.

He had a plan of his own to put into action. "Hey." Andy says to the two of them making them stop walking and smile. "Hi Andy!" They both answer, too quickly, causing both girls to stare at each other for a moment.

"So how did you like the Halloween dance?" He asks. "It was Amazing!" Both say at the say time again. "Cool, I think I'm going to go look at the pictures now, I'm really into some of their old songs." Andy admits. "Me too!" Both girls say again, looking at each other suspiciously.

While all three walk over to the others, Andy heard someone humming a familiar tune. He finally figured out who it was singing with Nic. It was the one he hoped had sung with her. Or at least he thinks that the one he hoped sang with Nic was the one humming.

"Look, its old Halloween pictures of us." Emily announces and everyone crowds around her. "Aww look Nic." Emily says looking at a photo of her and Nic in matching costumes. "Here's one with Andy and me." Xander says. "There's me!" Analie says happily. "Em, Nic, and myself." Andy says.

"Nic and I." Leon says and Nicole slightly smiles. "Leon and me." Skylar tells everyone. "Look Xander and I." Andy tells everyone both guys chuckle a little. " Analie, Sky, and me!" Emily says. "Nic, Leon, and me." Xander says. They spend about fifteen more minutes looking and laughing at pictures.

"It's Halloween and no one has told one scary story." Leon points out. "He's right." Skylar agrees. "Let's make one together." Emily suggests. "Sure." Xander agrees.

(The order will go Andy, Nicole, Xander, Emily, Leon, Analie, Skylar)

"_It was a dark and dreary Halloween; a full moon was out, one that would make all the werewolves proud." "All the kids were out trick-or-treating, happy, happy, joy, joy, little did they know, the night was about to turn deadly." "It all started when a group of three kids walked up to the house on Elm Street." "It wasn't the Elm Street, like in the movie, but there was something strange about that street." _

"_Those kids should have listened to their parents, but they didn't; now they're up at the doorbell of the only house on Elm Street." "They knew it was wrong, but they knocked anyways, causing the door to creak open." "Nobody was on the other side of the door, but that didn't mean they were the only creatures dwelling in that house."_

"_The three stepped inside ever so slowly." "Once inside they couldn't believe it!" "Nothing happened, they made it in safe!" "But they shouldn't have let their guard down." "Because as soon as they took another step it happened." "The floor gave out under them, they all started freefalling!" "They finally stopped falling, landing on cold cement ground." "When suddenly…" "A cage fell over top all three!" "They were trapped." "It must have been hours until they heard something." "It was quick and came out of nowhere." "A door opened, and a man walked in." "Or at least they thought it was a man; he greeted them before doing his evil laugh." _

"Mwhahahahahahahaha!" Says a voice evilly, causing all seven to be started in their own way. Some screamed, some jumped, and one or two just winced a little. "Beck, you scared them." Tori scolds and turns on the attic light.

"Dad!" "Mr. Oliver!" Were both heard among the teens. "Hey the lights are back on." Nicole says the first to notice. "Yeah they came on about ten minutes ago, your father and I came up to tell you kids." Tori explains.

"But, I figured I'd wait for the right time." Beck says. "Yeah, the right time to give me a heart attack." Emily mumbles.

"Come on kids, it's almost three in the morning, let's go back downstairs." Tori says and everyone follows her down. They all go lay in the living room on their sleeping bags. "Happy day after Halloween everyone." Analie says before drifting off to sleep. "Happy day after Halloween." They all reply, falling asleep also.


	16. Lunch at Danny's?

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the really long wait! If you are a Pretty Little Liars fan, I've started making Spoby stories also.

"It's such a nice day." Tori says, sitting in the arms of her husband. They were just sitting by their pool, since the weather was enjoyable today. "I'm glad we get to have more alone time." Beck adds. All the kids were in school at the moment.

In their laps, was a photo album, of when they were in high-school. "Haha look at this one." Tori says pointing to photo of her and Beck. It was taken not too long after they had become a couple.

"Yeah, I remember that one." Beck says smiling. Tori just leans her head on his chest. "I'm glad you're mine." Tori tells him. "Same for me, honestly, I always thought you would date Andre." Beck tells her. "I did." Tori admits causally.

"What?" Beck asks, he must've not heard her right. Tori gets up and gives him a confused look. "I dated Andre in high-school." Tori says again. "How come I never knew of this? "Beck questions. "Because I didn't think it was a big deal." Tori says standing up.

"Not, a big deal, he's my best friend." Beck informs her. "He's mine too." Tori reminds him, walking into the house. "No, he's your ex; I can't believe I never knew of this." Beck says, following her.

"Jade is your ex, what is the big deal?" Tori asks, staring to get a little irritated. "The big deal is I never knew about it." Beck tells her, grabbing her wrist so she stops walking away.

Snatching her wrist out of his grip, Tori speaks. "We dated for like a couple weeks, it was like kissing a brother; we broke up peacefully." "Oh so you've kissed him too?" Beck asks.

"Do I even have to say it again, you've kissed Jade and I didn't care." "We were dating." "So were me and Andre." "But you've never said that." "It didn't last long!" "We didn't think we had to." Tori explains angrily.

"You two have been alone together, how do I know no feelings will come back?" Beck says. "Are you saying you don't trust me?" Tori fumes. "I trust you, but what about Andre?" "Like you said, he's your best friend!" "I have you, Andre has Jade, and we are happy with what we have!" Tori yells at him.

"When did you two date?" Beck asks. "About two months before we got to together." "I can't believe my own best friend or wife didn't tell me." "Are we on this again, I love you, not Andre!" Tori screams at him. "How can I know for sure?" Beck asks. "It's this thing called trust Beck, you'll suppose to have it." Tori informs him, walking out the door, and slamming it.

Tori walks to her car and drives away. She drives until she gets to a Dennys' and decides to stop and eat lunch. After the fight, Tori realized she was starving. Walking in, she sits down and waits for a menu. "Tori?" A man asks. "Danny?" Tori asks back.


	17. 143

Thanks for all the reviews! :)

"It is you, long time, no see Victoria." "I thought I told you never to call me that Daniel?" "Touché, come here." Danny says, gesturing for a hug. Tori gets up and hugs him for a couple seconds.

"I've missed you Tori." "Same here, it's been too long Danny." Tori says, sitting back down, and Danny sits across from her. "So how's life been?" Tori asks, sipping a cup of coffee, that was just brought to her.

"I graduated, and got a degree in construction, I own my own construction company now, how about you miss pop star?" "Well I'm a professional singer, since I'm not a teenager anymore, I don't think you can call a 30 some year old woman a pop star. I also got married and have three kids." Tori tells Danny.

"Looks like you've been busy." Danny jokes and Tori laughs. "Who's the lucky guy?" Danny asks. "The lucky guy better be writing an apology letter right now." Tori mumbles. "Oh I'm sorry Tori, did you guys have a fight?" "Yeah, then I drove here."

Danny decides it's best to change the topic and does. "How's Cat?" Danny, Tori, and Cat all had a get together once in high-school and patched everything up. So they were all friends again.

"Really good, she married Robbie, and they have two girls." "Good for them." Danny says honestly, smiling at the good news. "So do you have any pictures of your kids?" Danny asks. "Yeah, I have some on my phone." Tori says, happy to show off her kids.

"This is Nicole and Emily, they are twins, and this is my eldest Andy." Tori says showing the pictures, but taking them away quicker then normal. She knew if he looked long enough, he'd figure out who she married, especially by Andy's photo.

"They look like you, want me to beat up your husband for causing a fight in this perfect family?" Danny asks, not serious about beating the guy up part. "I have a feeling that you wouldn't be joking if you knew." Tori tells him. "Knew what?" Danny asks. "Beck, I married Beck." Tori tells him.

"Tori, wasn't he the one that..." "Yes."

**Flashback**

"_Beck got back together with Jade. Jade took Beck back. Bade is together." Tori was at the park crying, with those thoughts going through her head. Didn't he just try to kiss her before the music awards? Didn't he let on he liked her? Who was the rebound in this situation anyways? _

_Either way, Tori was sobbing. Being alone, at night in a park is probably not the brightest idea, but who cares. Let someone kidnap her for all she cares, Beck loves Jade not her. _

_She was so wrapped up in her tears, she didn't scream when someone put their hand on her shoulder. "Tori, what's wrong?" Asked a guy. "Danny?" Tori asks, looking up at him with red eyes. _

_Danny nods and sits down next to her. Ever since he, Tori, and Cat became friends again, Danny and Tori became close again. "What's wrong Tori?" Danny repeats. Tori fills him in on the PMA stuff and Beck getting back together with Jade afterwards, barely being able to hold her tears in. _

"_I'm going to kill that guy." Danny announces, standing up. "No!" Tori screams pulling him back down. "Don't please." "Tori he hurt you." "Please for me, don't." "For you." _

"He didn't get back with.." "No!" "No, it was something else." "You're going back to him aren't you?" "He's my husband and I love him." "He's not the only one you've said you loved." Danny reminds her.

**Flashback**

_Tori and Danny were sitting in his truck. It's been a few weeks since Beck got back with Jade. "Hey Danny." Tori says, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" Danny asks. "I want to try something." Tori says and leans in for a kiss, but Danny stops her._

"_I don't think that is a good idea." "Why?" Tori asks. "You're still hung up on Beck." "I loved you Danny, and I think I still do, I want to find out." "I still don't think.." Danny was cut off, by Tori kissing him. Soon Tori breaks away. _

"_I was right, I never stopped." Tori says and this time Danny is the one to lean leaned into the second kiss too, which quickly turned into a make out session._

"Danny I'm sorry!" "I did love you I really did." "Honestly a part of me will always love you, but not how you want me to." "I'm just not in love with you, like I am with Beck." "Ok." "Ok?" "I understand, my feelings for you will never change, but I'm fine with just being friends." "Thank you Danny, I'm glad we can still be friends." Tori says walking up to the register with Danny.

"I'll pay." Danny says and goes up to the cashier. "$1.43, please" The cashier says, Danny pays and gets his receipt. Danny writes something on it and gives it to Tori. "I hope everything works out Tori, see you around." Danny tells her, and leaves.

Tori looks at the receipt, he circled the total and wrote underneath it "But, I'm glad we're friends." Tori smiled. She was glad Danny truely appreciated her and Beck's marriage. Speaking of Beck, she needed to go have a talk with him. He needed to apologize, but she should have told him about her and Andre.

Tori walked to her car and drove home to find Beck sitting on the steps, with his head in his hands. Looking up, to see Tori, he stood up. "Baby I'm sorry!" He says going to her. "Me too." Tori replies, accepting her husbands' hug. "I love you." "I love you too." Tori whispers back.


	18. Relationships: Andy?

I realized that deleting the OC information made it impossible to review, and still will for this chapter. Thank you to anyone/ everyone who tried to review, PM'ed me a review, or even just read. I love all you guys! :D P.s. I'm in an extremely amazing mood today, but if you could PM me a review that would make it even better. :D

**Relationships Part One: Andy / ?**

_Andy. We've know for awhile he has had it bad for some girl. But, who is she? Andrew Oliver could have any girl he wanted at Hollywood Arts, well almost, just like his father, but who stole our teenage fluffy hair's heart? Here it is everyone, the big reveal. Claws will come out, tears will be shed, and a daydream relationship will become a reality. _

Xander watched patiently as his best friend stared hopefully at his cell phone. "This was a stupid idea." "Dude it's been two minutes, we don't even know if she has her phone on her or not, man up and wait." Xander tells Andy. "When doesn't she have her phone on her?" Andy questions. "She could be eating, just wait ok."

"_Message received_."

Andy dove for his phone, which was only really two feet away. "Now I know where Nic gets it from." After sending a glare at Xander, Andy opens the message. "Well, what did she say?" "Yes." Andy replies, smiling the boyish smile he got from his father.

* * *

Her heart broke as she read the phone in her hand, because the message wasn't for her, and because of who the message was to. They had trusted each other with everything, even checking each others phones. So not only was she stabbed in the heart, but in the back also. Her secret keepers, her best friend, her trusted companion, her- "Annie, what are you…." sister.

"Annie, before you say anything, let me explain." "Why, you little turncoat, I trusted you!" "Annie-." "Don't call me that Skylar, you knew I liked him, I've liked him for like forever!"

"I know I feel terrible I really do, you have to believe me!" "If you felt so terrible about it you would have never sent that answer to him!" "So you're saying I was supposed to lie for you to ruin my possible relationship?" "Yes!"

"Analie I'm sorry, I really am." "But I can guarantee you I wouldn't have been like this to you, and whether you're happy for me or not, I'm going out with Andy tonight."

* * *

"Oo, let's watch this one!" Emily exclaims, causing Leon to look over at her movie choice. "The Notebook?" Leon asks, trying to mask his feeling of boredom already. "Yep!" "I'm going to go make us some popcorn for the movie." Leon announces, trying to buy him some time from the torture awaiting him. "Ok."

Walking into the kitchen he spots Nicole. "Want to come watch a movie with us?" He asks hopefully, putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "No." "No?" " No." "Why not?" Leon begs. "Because Emily has been on a girly movie kick." Nicole answers him.

"Just please Nic." "Nope." Nicole says again, stealing a piece of popcorn from Leon. "Hey Em, don't you think Nic should watch the movie with us!" Leon yells into the other room. "Yes!" "She hasn't seen this one yet, I didn't know she was home!" Emily yells back. "You better sleep with one eye open Harris." Nicole glares at the smirking Leon Harris. "You can't get into my house at night, my mom has it all locked up." Leon says back, pulling her into the living room.

About ten minutes into the movie Emily's phone goes off. After reading the text, Emily squeals. "What is it?" Nicole asks annoyed, while Leon is still covering his ears, he wasn't used to that yet.

"Skylar has a date tonight!" "With who?" "She won't tell me right now, it's a secret." Emily says and goes back to watching the movie. "Hey, I'll be back." Nicole says, going upstairs. Once upstairs, she walks straight into Andy's room.

"Hey!" Nicole yells at Andy, causing both Andy and Xander to be startled at her sudden appearance. "Secret dating is my thing!" Xander clears his throat. "Our thing!" Nicole corrects.

"How'd you find out?" Andy asks, closing the door behind her. "Skylar texted Emily, she has a date, but it has to stay secret." "And what makes you think, "It must be with Andy."?" Andy asks her, causing Nic to get her phone out.

"Here." She says, giving to him. "Yes" "What does that even mean?" He asks. "At the same time Emily got hers, I got this." "She knew I would wonder if it was you, because she told me she liked you." Nicole explains.

"Who else knew?" Andy asks, now interested in the conversation. "No one but Xan-." In the middle of saying his name, she sees him telling her to stop. "No one." But Andy was her brother; he could tell she was trying to cover for Xander. Turning to Xander, "You knew too?" He asks.

"Yeah…" Xander says, trailing off. "I told him." Nicole clarifies, seeing the evil glint in Andy's eyes. "He helped me with something for Skylar." She adds. Seeing her brothers' puzzled look, "You never figured it out, did you?" Nic asks, getting Andy's laptop off of his bed.

On The Slap, Nicole pulls up a video. "She told you, she liked you a long time ago." Nic says her and Skylar's BFB performance playing on the screen. Getting up to leave the boys' alone, Nicole opens the door. "Oh." She says, looking at Xander this time. "I'm getting this weird feeling that something will happen to Leon tonight while he's asleep." Nicole tells him evilly, walking out of the room.

* * *

"This looks so pretty on you!" Emily tells her best friend. "You really think so?" "Yes, Skye you look amazing!" Skylar takes a look at herself again in her giant mirror. Her outfit, made up of a black ruffle skirt, fancy blue top, and black flats, really did make her look amazing.

"It just feels like it's missing something…"Skylar says, trailing off. Then out of nowhere, there was a knock on Skylar's door. After a few seconds Analie walks in. "Like this?" Analie asks, showing a faint smile handing Skylar a head band matching her top.

It was one of Analie's favorite headbands. After Skylar put it one, she smiled at her reflection. "I love it." Skylar says, turning to Analie. "Thank you." "Forgive me?" Analie asks hopefully. "Of course Annie." Skylar tells her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Aww!" Emily says out loud, taking after her mother. "I'd hate to break the sisterly love, but who is the lucky guy, Skye?" Emily asks. It was the question Skylar was dreading, but she couldn't hide it any longer. "Andy." "Andy?" "My brother Andy?" "I can't believe he didn't tell me, wait till I get a piece of him." Emily rants.

"But I'm happy for you Skye, and if he hurts you, I'll put him in his place." "Thanks Em." Skylar says. *Door Bell* "Well chop, chop, get your butt down those stairs." Emily says, clapping her hands like a drill sergeant. "Go Sandy!" Analie shouts after her sister, causing both girls still upstairs to crack up.

"Hey." Skylar says, smiling after opening the door. "You look amazing." Andy tells her. "Thanks." Skylar says blushing. "Ready to go?" He asks. "Yeo!" Skylar says happily, closing the door to her house.

Well Sandy has been established! It was Skylar all along. : ) Hope you liked it! I think this is what the chapters will be like. Nander, Eleon, then Analie's because she needs some time to move on, so I'm making her last. Nander's only next because I have a plot for them already; I'm trying to keep all the relationships in this story fair, even though I do honestly like some more then others. If you have any requests for any relationships moments, just tell me and I'll try to fit them in. Thank you for reading! :D


	19. Relationships: Nander

**Nander**

_Nicole and Xander. Not everyone knows about this secret, but it sure has been around for awhile. You can be comfortable with your best friends brother, but your best friends younger sister? Xander has no problem with that fact. In fact he cares a lot for Nic, but does she return these feelings? Nicole is definitely not the most girly, romantic person, so you can never tell with her. Which makes the not good with words Xander nervous._

He couldn't talk to Leon. Probably wouldn't be the best idea to talk with Andy, but he's busy with Skylar anyways; the newly formed couple, "Sandy" had been doing fine. Oh and definitely couldn't talk to Nic about it. If he could, he wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

_Maybe it was her hair, and how it always seemed to smell good. It smells like apples, or was in peaches? Blackberries? Well it always smelled good. It could be her smile, the real genuine one that comes out when she is extremely, truly happy. Maybe it was the cute little hair flip she did while talking sometimes. She absolutely hates it whenever he brings it up, it's too girly of a habit for her, but he just finds it completely adorable. Maybe it was_, "Hahaha!"

Xander stopped his train of thoughts. Coming from down stairs he heard the laughter of his mother and Nicole, not even stopping to think about what they could be laughing at, Xander goes back to his thoughts. _Maybe it was, wait why is she in his house?_

Coming across the realization that his girlfriend was in his house, made him go down stairs right away. Turning the corner at the bottom of the stairs, he was able to see the pair. His mother and Nic were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Nicole is like his mothers' adopted biological daughter. But, since she's his girlfriend he tries not to think about that.

They are so much alike it's slightly scary. Andy's told him before that Beck once asked Tori if she hooked up with Jade while pregnant with Nic and Em. Neither Tori or his mother appreciated his sense in humor that day. He has admitted to her before that he was afraid to ask her out, partially because he feared it would be like dating his mother. Nic didn't like his sense of humor that day either.

"Xander!" He heard, slowly coming out of his thoughts a third time. "It's not working." "I could pour my coffee on him." At that suggestion by one of the females in the room, Xander was back in reality completely. No, no that's OK." Xander says holding his hands up. "Speaking of coffee can I have some?" He adds, looking at the coffee cups in their hands.

"There's none left." Nicole replies honestly. That girl and her coffee addiction, it was as bad as his mothers'. There he goes again comparing them, he really has to stop doing that. Xander just grumbles to himself and goes into the kitchen to make more. The girls picked up the words "coffee" and "vacuums". "We heard that!" Jade yells at him.

"Well I'm gonna go, bye thank you!" Nicole says to Jade, while exiting the door. After she leaves, Xander goes up to his mother, a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. "Why did she thank you?" He asks. "None of your business." Jade snap, but then her expression changes. "Why have you been spacing out?" She asks her son. Well Leon was with Emily, his father was working on a CD all week at his office, who else was he going to talk to anyways. Sighing, Xander begins to tell his mother all about his problem.

Next day, five p.m.

His mothers' advice helped, a lot. But, what happened that day was unexpected, and not how he planed. But who said everything had to go to plan? Today was one of the best days of his life.

"Mom!" "There's something wrong with Nic!" Emily calls out to her mom from Nicole's side of the room. "What's wrong?" Tori asks, walking into the room. Nicole was laying on her bed, phone in hand, giggling. Yes, Nicole Oliver was giggling.

_Why you might ask, well that all started a few hours earlier..._

"Stupid swimming pool, stupid toaster..." Nicole rants, while getting stuff out of her locker. Just as she got out her last book, everything else decided to fall out on the floor. "You've got to be kidding me!" Nicole complains, slamming her locker door and sliding down onto the floor with her stuff. "Having a locker sale?" Xander asks with a small smile, sliding down next to her. " No, my locker just decided to throw up on me." Nicole tells him. "Probably was that sandwich you brought yesterday, I mean really, tuna, that's just disgusting." Xander comments.

"Haha, very funny." Nicole says in a sarcastic tone. "I've just been having the worst couple of days ever." "Like so?" "Yesterday I came out of the pool, and my hair was green, green!" "It took me hours to fix that, then this morning I decided to have toast ok." "I set it at the 2 and the toast came out burned to the crisp." "I mean who burns flipping toast!" "Now, my locker decides to throw up on me, and my boyfriend just sits here making sarcastic comments!" Nicole explains, in an irrate voice.

No one else was in school right now, so she didn't have to worry about announcing Xander was her boyfriend. "Last time I checked, you were the one with the sarcastic comments." Xander points out in a teasing way. Nicole glares at him and opens her mouth to say something when she is cut off by Xander's lips. "I love you, but loosen up with the rants Nic, you go all crazy like." Xander says, breaking away.

"You love me?" Nicole asks for confirmation, her voice now in a sweeter tone. "Well I've put up with you this long haven't I?" Xander jokes, causing him to get slapped on the arm by Nic. "I love you too." She adds, before kissing him again.

Back to the present time, with Nicole

After a few minutes of watching Nicole daydream, everyone leaves, figuring they would find out eventually. After she was left alone, Nicole looks at her wrist. If her parents found out Jade took her to get another tattoo, she's pretty sure they would both get in trouble, well Jade still intimidates her mother so probably just her. The tattoo was perfect though, a red heart with a black outlining. It was just a pointless heart when she first got it, but now it was something much more. It would forever remind her of something.

**Love.**


	20. Relationships: Eleon

**Eleon**  
Eleon, the kind of newly formed couple. They don't act like a new couple though; their feelings are already so strong. Time for a trip, into the fluffy-ness of Eleon.

"Leonnn" Emily whines, while being forced to stay in bed. She had the flu, but did not want to miss school today, because of a special visitor. "Sorry Em." He replies handing her back a bowl of soup. "You're too sick" He adds. "But Hunter Hayes (Love his eyes! Ok sorry, I have a thing with guys with blue eyes.. Back to the story..) is going to be there looking for background singers!" Emily complains.

"You do know who all our parents are right?" "I'm sure you could easily get to meet him whenever you wanted." Leon reminds her. "I won't ever be able to sing with him though." Emily says. "That's his loss." "Awww Leon , you're so sweet." Leon just smiles. "Get some sleep ok?" "Yes sir." Emily says, rolling her eyes, while he walks out of her room, shutting off the light.

* * *

"Want to go swim?" Leon asks Emily. "No not really right now." "Come on Em, you said you wanted to go to the beach." "I want to go swimming, just not right now." "Ok suit yourself." Leon grumbles and lies back down on his towel while Emily reads a magazine.

After a few minutes Leon sits back up again. He wanted to go swimming, but not without Emily. Suddenly, he came up with an idea. In one swift lift- " Leon put me down!" Emily demands. "Ok." He replies smiling, and drops her in the water. "Leonnn!"

Emily gets up and starts to stomp away, when Leon grabs her and spins her around in the air. He does that for a few seconds until he puts her back down again. Smiling, Emily gives him a kiss. "But don't think you got away with throwing me in the water, I'm still mad at you." Emily says, still smiling and goes back to the towel. Leon just chuckles a little and follows.

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock. Emily stands on the Harris' front porch. The door opens to reveal Andre Harris. "Well hello Emily." Andre says smiling. "Hi!" "Is Leon home?" Emily asks. "Yes, he's up in his room, go on up." Andre answers, stepping out of the doorway. Emily enters and walks up the stairs to the boys' room.

"Leon?" Emily says, slowly opening the door to his room. Leon was currently sitting on his bed, typing away on his laptop. "Leon." Emily tries once again, stepping into the room now. Still getting no response, Emily walks right up to him. "Leon!" She says one last time.

"Oh hey Em." Leon says back finally, not looking away from his laptop. "What cha typing?" Emily asks, sitting on the bed. "English paper, I have to turn in first period tomorrow." Leon replies. "Weren't you working on it two days ago?" "Yeah but you know Francis, it has to be perfect."

Emily sighs. She hasn't been able to hang out with her boyfriend for the past three days because Leon's English teacher had decided to make them do a twelve page essay over the weekend. But, that was about to change. Leon was going to give her an hour of his time at least right now.

Emily pulls out her phone, and scoots closer to Leon. "You should take a break and take pictures with me." "I need new ones for The Slap; my old ones are two weeks old." Emily informs her boyfriend. "Sorry Em, I really need to get this done." Leon tells her. "Please." Emily pleads, putting on a puppy dog face she usually saves for her dad when she wants to go to an extremely late night party. Leon took one look at her and caved in, putting his laptop aside, he replied. "Ok, I guess I can take a short break."

* * *

"No, no, no, no." Emily paces back and forth. "_Couldn't Nic be any faster?" _She wouldn't have even called her sister, but Leon fainted, so Nic was kind of her last hope. Because there was no way she could do this alone.

"Ok I'm here, what's the big problem?" Nicole asks, annoyed walking into the hallway where Emily was pacing in. "I wasn't going to drink, but then I got really thirsty and it was so good and addicting and before I knew it I was drunk; too drunk to stop myself from doing _things_." Emily says quickly.

"Oh my god Em you didn't" Nicole gasps. "The only bright side is that it was Leon at least." Emily says, confirming her sister's questions. "Do you know?" Nicole asks. "I was hoping you'd look." Slowly, Nicole walks into the bathroom to look at the three sticks on the sink.

Walking back out Nicole tells her. "You lucked out this time Emily, now get rid of those before Mom and Dad come home." The nervousness leaving her body, Emily goes in to look for her self. _Negative. _She quickly disposes of the evidence and wipes the sweat off her forehead. Now if only Leon would wake up from his panic attack she could tell him they have nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Ready to make cookies?" Cat asks Emily, Analie, and Skylar. "Yes!" All three girls scream. "Kk!" "Analie you will be making the cookie dough because you are the oldest, Skylar you will be making the dough into a bunch of cute shapes, Emily you will decorate them once they are done, and I will work the oven." Cat explains, before giving each girl, a very pink, apron.

Half into the second batch, Emily realizes she can't keep up, so she whips out her phone and sends a quick text before getting back to work. About ten minutes later the doorbell rings, and Emily goes to get it. "You said you needed help with something?" Leon says, walking in. Emily nods, takes his hand, and leads him into the Shapiro's kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Emily smiles and hands him another one of those very pink aprons. Leon thinks for a minute, sighs, and takes it from her hands. "You're lucky I love you." Leon tells her, which Emily smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

They get to work decorating cookies, and when they are done with the last batch, Leon puts frosting on the tip of Emily's nose. She in return just smiles and continues cleaning up, that is until he turns away from her. Emily quickly takes a tube of icing. "Oh Leon." Emily says, making him turn around, then squirts him in the face with the icing in return for him putting it on her nose.

* * *

"Happy Valentines' Day!" Leon says, giving his girlfriend a kiss. "Happy Valentines' Day Leon!" Emily says back. "Ready to go to dinner?" Leon asks. "Yep!" Emily says happily, following Leon to his fathers' car.

After a nice dinner, Andre picks them up, and drops the two off at Emily's house. "I got you something." Leon says pulling a rose and a box of chocolates out of his jacket. "Aww Leon!" Emily coos, going up to give him another kiss. "You're the best boyfriend ever!" Emily acclaims. "Only because you are the best girlfriend ever." Leon tells her.

Emily just blushes before speaking again. "I love you." She tells him, holding him in a hug. "I love you too." Leon replies back.

I am so sorry for the long wait, first it was computer problems, then it was school, then I was a little lazy, but I'm back now so I hope you aren't too mad at me. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all! :D


End file.
